Battle For Love
by PrincessRose1
Summary: Not Another Generation Fic 4. Between trying to figure out why Razor is mascarading as a boy and preventing several Amazon induced marriages, Jatsuma can hardly catch his breath. Is there such a thing as too much love?
1. Luffa's Grudge

**NOT ANOTHER GENERATION FIC 4**

For everyone who doesn't know, this is the fourth story in the Generation Fic series. It's about the next generation of Ranma ½ characters. This story in particular is a continuation of story three, 'Amazonian Compromise'. So you may have to go back and read at least that to understand everything.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Ranma 1/2 , yadda, yadda, on with the story!

**LUFFA'S GRUDGE**

Luffa tapped her foot impatiently and shot a glare at the door she was waiting next to. The hiss of a running shower could be heard from the other side and steam was rising from the edges where the door met the wall. Luffa was wearing a fuzzy purple bathrobe that matched her unwashed hair. One of the really bad things about living in the back of a restaurant was that there was only one decent bathroom. This was especially bad since there were three teenage girls trying to use it every morning.

"Are you trying to drown yourself in there? C'mon Mascara! I need to get ready for school!" Luffa hammered angrily on the door. The hiss the shower continued. "I'm serious! I'm getting sick and tired of you using all the hot water every morning! I know you can hear me!"

"Luffa! Cool it!" Luffa's twin sister Lotion walked down the hall towards her. She already had her school uniform on, complete with blue sweater vest and brown plaid skirt. As far as Luffa was concerned it was a fashion disaster.

"Every morning it's the same thing!" Luffa snapped at Lotion. "She takes the shower before my alarm goes off and I have to wait like forty minutes to get in! Then there's only cold water! And she's not even going to school!" She stomped her foot. "When's she supposed to leave anyway?"

"Luffa, you know Mascara is here because of that stupid Amazon marriage law." Lotion sighed, showing her usual distaste for the Amazon's traditions. "Until the Council makes a decision and she marries either Iikiba or Jatsuma, I don't think she intends to go anywhere."

"Hmph." Luffa crossed her arms and scowled.

"Come on, Luffa." Lotion said with a slight smile. "It's not so bad. Mascara's really very nice if you'd give her a chance. It's like having another sister."

Luffa's eyes flashed. "Yeah! A backstabbing sister who steals your boyfriend! And kicks you out of your room so you have to move back in with your twin! AND USES ALL THE HOT WATER!" She screamed towards the door.

Lotion rolled her eyes. "You and Jatsuma broke up before Mascara showed up, you know. Plus, she does a lot of the work around the restaurant that usually gets pushed on us."

"Stop defending her!" Luffa snapped.

Right then the bathroom door opened with a cloud of steam and Mascara stepped out wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. She was humming happily but stopped when she saw Luffa and Lotion. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Do you have to be so damn cheerful?" Luffa grumbled as she pushed past Mascara and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Mascara glared after her. "I try to be nice, but Luffa just hates me."

"She's kind of irate." Lotion said. "But she'll get over it… eventually."

_IN THE KITCHEN_

Cologne watched over Mousse like a hawk as he prepared the first dish of the day, their breakfast. "Add more salt." Cologne instructed.

"I know how to make miso soup." Mousse said with a slight tone of annoyance. Cologne smacked his hand with her staff. "YOW!"

"Don't sass your elders, Mousse." She huffed.

"I'm forty years old Cologne! Don't treat me like a kid!" Mousse yelled. At that moment Shampoo walked into the kitchen. "Shampoo! My hand's hurt!" He whined as he ran to her. Cologne put a finger to her temple.

Shampoo sighed. "Let me see." She took his hand to get a better look at it. Other than being a little red, it looked fine.

But instead of letting Shampoo continue to examine his hand, he took hold of her hand and kneeled down on one knee. "Shampoo, you're so good to me. You look lovely today." He complimented her.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away from his. "No."

Mousse blinked "Bu- But I haven't even said anything yet!" He protested.

"You were thinking it." Shampoo stalked off looking irritated.

Mousse's eye twitched. "You are so stubborn! We're practically married anyway! We have two teenage daughters and we've lived together for nearly twenty-four years! Why not just make it official?"

"How many times does Shampoo have to say no!" Shampoo snapped angrily.

"_Why_ must you torment me? You… you serpent woman!"

"WHAT YOU SAY?" She rounded on her would-be husband as quick as lightening. Mousse shrank back as Shampoo turned on the faucet and put her thumb under the water to spray it in Mousse's direction. "Hmph." She stomped out of the room leaving the wet duck sitting on the floor.

"Quack!" Mousse cried after her.

Cologne sighed and ran some warm water into a glass. It was always the same deal. Mousse got it in his head every so often to ask Shampoo to marry him. And no matter how many times he was rejected, he always got out of his post-rejection slump and asked her again. Cologne had to hand it to him, he was annoyingly persistent.

So Cologne poured the water on the weeping duck. "Get dressed you ingrate. We open in thirty minutes and you still have to mop the floor after you finish cooking."

"Can't you see I'm in an emotional state?" Mousse yelled, tears still running down his face.

Cologne hit him in the head with her staff. "Be emotional while you work!" With that, she left the room. She didn't want to get cried all over.

Mousse reluctantly stood after pulling his clothes on and went back to the stove to take the pot of soup off the burner, mumbling something that sounded like 'one of these days I'm gonna-' angrily under his breath.

The miso soup smelled delicious. Mousse fancied himself an accomplished chief after his many years of practice. But no matter what he did he couldn't seems to satisfy Shampoo or Cologne's expectations. At least he had the girls.

"Hi Dad, bye Dad." Lotion rushed through the kitchen and out towards the front exit of the Cat Café.

Mousse nearly fell over in dismay at her quick entrance and exit. "W- Wait!" He called.

Lotion stuck her head back in. "What?"

"Don't you want to take your lunch? Or sit down to some breakfast?" He implored.

"Got it right here," She held up her box lunch. "And no time. I'm going to be late." She was about to duck out again went Mousse grabbed hold of his daughter's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Have a good day, honey." He said with a sniff. "You and Luffa are growing up so fast. I love you!" He hugged her even more tightly.

"Dad, are you in an emotional state?" Lotion asked, already knowing the answer, as she patted him on the back.

"Little bit." Mousse released her and took a deep breath to regain his composure.

Luffa trudged into the kitchen then. She was wearing her usual blue and red cheerleading outfit and an expression that could kill. "_Nothing wakes you up like a cold shower_." She said scathingly, speaking to no one in particular. "It's been a month already! Couldn't Mascara find somewhere else to stay?"

"You want Mascara to leave?" Mousse asked. "She's been really helpful around the restaurant. I figured you'd like the extra free time. And she's really sweet. We get compliments from the customers about her all the time."

"SHE'S NICE ENOUGH IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SPITEFUL WITCH SHE IS!" Luffa screamed as she stomped on through the doorway.

Mousse stuck a finger in his ear to regain some hearing. "That one takes after her mother." He sighed. Lotion laughed a little as she followed after her sister.

_IN THE STREETS OF NERIMA_

"Come on, Luffa! Wait up!" Lotion ran down the street trying to catch up with Luffa.

"Why don't you just hang out with Mascara, traitor!" Luffa answered viciously.

Lotion narrowed her eyes. "Oh, fine. If you want to be a jerk then go right ahead. I'll see you later." She turned onto a side street to take a different route to school.

"Hmph." Luffa huffed angrily. Everyone kept acting like she was being horrible to Mascara. But Jatsuma had gone and defeated Mascara, even though Luffa had tried to get him to defeat _her _a million times before! So Jatsuma was engaged to Mascara and not her. Was it any wonder that Mascara irritated her? And Jatsuma wasn't any better! He just kept flirting with Mascara!

"I wish there was some way I could get even with Jatsuma!" She yelled in frustration.

Right then, a cold shiver ran down Luffa's spine. "Good morning, Luffa." Yuri greeted the cheerleader from atop her carrier. Her fan boys who were holding up the carrier bowed slightly in greeting.

"Yuri? Uh… hi." Luffa said, taking a step back. She didn't usually talk to or hang around with Yuri Hibiki. The girl creeped her out.

"I just happened to be going by and couldn't help overhearing." Yuri explained in her deceptively sweet voice. "Now I don't mean to be nosy. But perhaps I could make a suggestion?"

"For what?" Luffa asked, desperately wanting to walk on.

"For getting even with Jatsuma of course." Yuri nodded her head. Luffa looked up at her with new interest. "I trust you know about Razor." Yuri continued.

Luffa folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he's the son of my mom's biggest rival from back in China or something. Mom really hates him."

"She's not the only one." Yuri said with a smirk, her fan boys murmuring in agreement. "Jatsuma hates Razor too."

"He does?" Luffa asked in slight surprise. "Since when?"

"From the moment they met, I understand." Yuri put a hand to her cheek and sighed. "They're always at each other's throats about something or other."

"Well that's fine and dandy, but I don't see what it has to do with my problem." Luffa said.

Yuri smiled at Luffa. "Think about it, Luffa. Jatsuma's engaged to Mascara and that made you jealous, right? So why not put the shoe on the other foot? Get Razor to defeat you. Then you'll have a fiancée of your own and Jatsuma will be the one who's jealous."

"That's-" Luffa started to speak angrily, but her expression quickly changed. "That's BRILLIANT!"

"Of course it is." Yuri shrugged as if it were obvious.

"It's perfect! If Jatsuma hates Razor so much… then Razor being my fiancée would drive him insane with jealousy!" Luffa grinned widely. The more she thought about it the better an idea it seemed. Jatsuma deserved it for treating her so badly! Not only would she get even with him, but she would also win back his love in one fell swoop! "I'll do it!" She declared.

"I'm glad to have been of assistance." Yuri said as Luffa ran on towards school as quickly as she could, without offering any thanks. But Yuri looked satisfied.

One of the fan boys looked up at her. "Um, Yuri? Doesn't Razor want to marry Makoto?"

Yuri shrugged. "I suppose. But this seemed like an appropriate welcome for the new guy. Just to ruff him up a bit." With that, Yuri rose up her arm and pointed the way. "Onward men!"

The fan boys straightened up and marched on towards school with Yuri's carrier in tow. A fan boy turned to one of his comrades. "She really likes to cause trouble, doesn't she?"

The other fan boy sighed dreamily. "Yes, our goddess of chaos."

* * *

I'm heading out on vacation for the next two weeks and then again for a week to camp. So I can't guarantee how often I'll be able to update. I'll try to stick two twice a week on Saturday and Wednesday, but that depends on whether or not I have an available internet connection and such. 


	2. Battle For Love

We're coming to you live from the vacation front. All goes well as we just spent the whole day in the car. It's lucky this is getting up. Yay!

**BATTLE FOR LOVE**

Razor walked down the street at a slow pace. She loosened the collar of the boy's school uniform she was wearing. It was much more constraining than the Amazon clothing she was used to and she had had to take extra care to make sure nothing was, uh… noticed. Razor didn't want anyone else to discover that she was in fact a girl. Especially not after that disaster when Jatsuma found out. It didn't seem like he had told anyone her secret, but she couldn't trust him.

So far the weather had been fair in Nerima. The sun was hanging low on the horizon, waiting to pan across the sky as the day proceeded. Razor had been spending her nights sleeping in a tree in the park. She was used to sleeping in the forest, as she had spent a great deal of her childhood on training trips with her parents. But if the weather turned she might have to set up the tent she had brought, or find shelter somewhere until the weather changed again. Either way it was a pain.

But Razor's biggest problem was that she hadn't made any progress with Makoto. The Amazon Council had selected her to be the one to marry Makoto Saotome and restore their honor. But Makoto just didn't take 'him' seriously.

Razor sighed._ This couldn't have been a bigger disaster if it had been planned it that way. Not only do I have to deal with Shampoo's prejudice against my family, but I haven't even gotten Makoto to take me seriously. What's worse, someone actually found out that I'm a girl. And it just happens to be the most egotistical idiot in the world! _

"This is going to be a lot more trouble than I though." She sighed. "What would Mother say if she saw me now?"

About a moment later Razor felt the ground shake slightly, as if a stampede were coming towards her.

"Leave me alone! I can find it myself!" Iikiba went running by at top speed and Razor was able to step aside just in time. Makoto came running after him.

"Just let me take you to school Iikiba! If you keep running straight you're going to miss the turn!" Makoto yelled at him. Iikiba turned to run down an alleyway.

"Not _here_!" Makoto jumped into the air and tackled Iikiba to the ground before he made it around the corner.

"AHH! GET OFF!" Iikiba struggled to escape but Makoto held tight to the back of his shirt and started to pull him along. "Come on Makoto! I was actually going the right way until _you_ told me to turn!" He continued to protest.

"Makoto!" Razor called in greeting as she trotted over to them.

Makoto looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, hi Razor." She said with an uncomfortable smile. Iikiba frowned and tried to take the opportunity to pull away, but Makoto held him fast. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you would walk to school with me." Razor said with the most charming smile she could manage, which really wasn't much. The Council hadn't exactly picked the most romantic person to marry Makoto.

"Oh, uh…" Makoto searched her brain for a good excuse that wasn't too mean.

"Hmph. Why don't you just go with him?" Iikiba said snidely. Razor blinked in surprise.

Makoto glared at him. "Because I'm walking _you_ there of course! That's what girlfriends do; they help their direction impaired boyfriends find places." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you making fun of me?" Iikiba asked with narrowed eyes. "I'm not your boyfriend, stupid!" He shouted.

_H- How can she prefer him to me? Or anyone for that matter?_ Razor thought with growing irritation.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Makoto yelled angrily at Iikiba. "And stop acting like such a jerk!"

Iikiba stuck out his tongue. "Stupid."

"STOP CALLING HER STUPID!" Razor snapped suddenly, losing her temper. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She took a threatening step towards Iikiba, who was so surprised that he took a step back. But he quickly recovered.

"W- What did you say?" He stammered irately. "Don't blame me! She started it!" He pointed at Makoto.

"Only because you never cooperate!" Makoto shot back.

"Nope!" Iikiba took off running, having realized he was free. "Not with you I don't!" He shouted as he ran.

"H- Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Makoto chased him down the street.

"Wait Makoto!" Razor started to run after her. But Makoto turned around and gave Razor a cold stare that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Razor! For the last time! I'M NOT MARRYING YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" With that, Makoto turned on her heels and darted off after Iikiba, chasing him around a corner and out of sight.

Razor stood bewildered for a few moments. "Hmph. What's love got to do with it?" She huffed.

"You don't get much, do you?" Jatsuma ask, suddenly standing right next to her.

"YAH!" Razor cracked her wrist into Jatsuma's jaw, caught off guard by his abrupt appearance.

"YOW! GOD DAMN IT RAZOR!" Jatsuma held his hands over his injured face. "What was that for?"

"Don't sneak up on me!" She snapped.

"Duly noted." He responded sarcastically.

Razor glared at him. "What do you want Jatsuma?" She asked coldly.

"Well I woke up thinking, 'who would be the best person the punch me in the face this morning?' and I just happened to see you-"

"Oh, never mind!" Razor began to walk away angrily, her school bag swinging back and forth in her hand.

Jatsuma watched her go for a moment before following from a safe distance. Razor turned her head slightly so she could glare at him through her peripheral vision, but said nothing.

"So how long do you intend to keep skipping gym class?" Jatsuma finally asked.

Razor looked surprised. She hadn't expected that question. "I don't know. Forever?"

"Well you've been going to our school for a week." Jatsuma continued. "Sooner or later it's going to get back to the principal that you've been playing hooky. Then when he makes you go to the class and you have to change in the boy's locker-room, everyone's going to know you're a girl." He said, trying not to look too pleased. "So your little charade is going to have to come to an end sooner or later!"

"And I suppose you're going to turn me in?" Razor asked with an irritated frown.

Jatsuma narrowed his eyes. "If you piss me off I just might."

Razor snorted. "Well thanks for the heads up." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's your deal? Aren't you worried?" Jatsuma asked angrily. "Your secret is about to be out in the open and you don't seem to care!"

"Jatsuma, what are they going to do? Tie me down and force me to take my clothes off?"

Jatsuma tried to wipe that mental picture from his mind. "Look! All I'm trying to say is that Coach Oshiro is pretty tough! He doesn't put up with trouble makers and he certainly won't let you go without changing into the PE uniform!"

"I think I can handle it."

"You also think you have a snowball's chance with Makoto. That doesn't make it true." Jatsuma muttered.

That comment got Razor's attention. She stopped walking and turned around to look fiercely at him. "Hey! I thought you said you weren't helping me anymore!"

"I'm not!" Jatsuma snapped. "I was just saying-"

"Then why don't you just butt out and leave me alone! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! And I especially don't need any help from some big headed idiot!"

Jatsuma's nostrils flared. "You know, you're lucky everyone thinks you're a boy because you'd make one freaking ugly girl!"

Razor's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as she shook with fury, clinching her teeth and fists. "YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" She kicked Jatsuma away into the sky as hard as she could.

_ELSEWHERE IN THE STREETS OF NERIMA_

"Geez, Jatsuma can be so impatient." Daichi garbled, remembering how Jatsuma had run on ahead to find someone when he had tripped. It had taken Daichi a minute to reorient himself and by then Jatsuma was gone. "He's probably meeting some girl." He mused.

A second later Daichi noticed something in the sky. He squinted his eyes and tried to get a better look. But he realized what it was only moments before Jatsuma landed on top of him in a heap.

"GAH!" Daichi shouted, flaying around like a fish out of water. "Jatsuma? Get off!"

"I'm trying! Quit kicking!" Jatsuma stood up unsteadily, still shaken from his flight into the lower stratosphere. Then he helped pull his brother to his feet.

"Wh- Where did you come from?" Daichi asked, still dizzy.

"Razor punted me about a mile high! That's what happened!" Jatsuma answered in an irritated tone. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

"Well maybe if you stopped bugging him then he wouldn't beat you up all the time." Daichi sighed.

Jatsuma scowled and had to grit his teeth to stop himself from saying anything. His moment of silence caught Daichi's attention. "Jatsuma?"

"Fine! I'll just leave _him_ alone from now on!" Jatsuma started stomping up the street.

Daichi followed along with him. "Jatsuma, are you okay?"

"Just DANDY!" Jatsuma spat.

Daichi decided to drop the subject.

_IN THE SCHOOLYARD_

"Hello girls!" Luffa waved a pompom at a group of girls wearing the same cheerleading outfit as her. There were three of them congregated in a circle, giggling and gossiping to one another, but they stopped talking and turned to greet Luffa as she ran up.

"Good morning Luffa!" They cheered in unison.

"April, May, June, I've just had a wonderful idea of how to get Jatsuma back! Well, maybe it's not _my_ idea. But it's a plan!" Luffa said happily.

The trio's faces fell and they looked at each other skeptically. "What?" Luffa asked.

April cleared her throat. "Well it's just… 1! 2! 3! 4! You couldn't stand that guy no more!"

"Yeah." May agreed. "Don't you remember? 5! 6! 7! 8! He's that guy you really hate!"

"Well now I'm over that!" Luffa explained in an annoyed tone. "I know he loves me and I'm gonna prove it! I'll battle that new guy Razor! And when he defeats me we'll be engaged by Amazon law! That aught to get Jatsuma's blood boiling!" With that, Luffa hurried off to find Razor.

May sighed with a hint of disappointment. "I knew she couldn't stay away from him."

"9! 10! 11! 12! Jatsuma's the one that we all…lewv!" June waved her pompoms around enthusiastically.

April and May turned to look at her. "You need more practice, June." April sighed in exasperation.

_ELSEWHERE_

Razor scowled down at the students walking into Bunraku High School from her perch in a tree. She was dreading having to go to class. "Maybe I could just call in sick today." She sighed, resting her chin on a hand and letting one of her legs hang off the branch. "But Makoto probably wouldn't think to highly of that." Razor gripped her fists. "And I can't start wavering now!"

With a new wave of determination Razor jumped out of the tree, only to realize she had misplaced her school bag. "What the-? Where'd that damn thing go?" She took a look around the area and in the tree, but it was nowhere to be seen. So with an angry groan she started retracing her steps.

_This is Jatsuma's fault. He got me so mad I wasn't thinking. _She thought irritably as she searched through some shrubbery near the gates to the school yard.

"Oh here it is. How'd it get here?" Razor wondered as she picked the bag up off the ground. "Hm, it was probably when I punched the wall." She concluded, looking at the indent in the wall she had left earlier that morning.

"Hey there." Luffa was suddenly right behind Razor.

Razor jumped in surprise but quickly recovered. _How do these people keep sneaking up on me?_ "Uh, hi." Razor had the faintest inkling that she had seen this girl before. But couldn't think of when or where from.

"You're Razor aren't you? The new guy?" Luffa asked with a big cheerleader smile.

"Yeah. That's me."

_He's actually a little cute. _Luffa thought to herself. _Not as cute as Jatsuma of course, but he'll do._ "I just wanted give you a big Bunraku High welcome!" She said as she struck a pose with her pompoms. "We've got a big soccer game coming up tonight. Hope you'll be there!"

Razor raised an eyebrow. She wasn't quick sure what to think of this girl. "Uh, I guess. Okay."

Luffa quickly continued. "So what brings you from China? How long are you gonna stay? I heard you were a martial artist. A good one at that."

"I suppose you could say that." Razor answered after a moment with a reserved smile.

"Awesome! I'm one too! How about a sparing match?"

Razor blinked in surprise. "You? A martial artist?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, not all the time. I dabble in it for cheerleading mostly."

Razor snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Nah. I think I'll pass. I wouldn't want to hurt you." She started to walk away when Luffa grabbed hold of her jacket gruffly.

"Listen you! I-… I… I think it would be an honor to fight you." Luffa released the jacket as her anger quelled. "It would really test my skills."

Again, Razor wasn't sure what to think. "Okay, sure. If you really want to spar I guess it's not a big deal."

_MEANWHILE, IN THE SCHOOL_

Jatsuma flopped down in his seat in a bad temper. _Hmph. I remember the days when I didn't have a care in the world and everything went my way. Stupid Razor and her stupid gender secret. From now on I'm just going to pretend like I don't know anything about it. As long as Makoto isn't falling for Razor it's not my problem._

"Hey Jatsuma, you okay?" A smarmy boy with bleached blonde hair turned around in his sear near the front to speak to Jatsuma. "You look really out of it."

"I'm fine, Yukio." Jatsuma said sternly.

"Razor just kicked his butt this morning." Iikiba said with a grin, intruding on the conversation.

Jatsuma splashed a bucket of water over Iikiba's head, causing him to turn into a small, fuzzy, black chihuahua. "Barkbarkbarkbarkbark!" Iikiba yipped angrily, standing on top of his desk.

"Still gets me, every time." Yukio stared at the little dog as the girls in the classroom cooed at its cuteness.

Jatsuma grumbled angrily. "Stupid Daichi. Blabbing everything all over the place." He slouched over in his chair, glaring at the chalk board. Iikiba growled.

"What's this? Are you losing your touch, Jatsuma?" Yukio asked with a slight laugh in his voice. "Razor beat you huh? That's pretty funny! I hear all the girls think he's cute too. Razor might just dethrone you, my friend."

"Can it, Yukio. There's no way that's going to happen. Besides, what do I care what Razor does? It's not like I can date _all_ the girls." Jatsuma said, already implementing his resolution to pretend he didn't know anything about Razor.

Yukio grinned. "Same old Jatsuma. Price of the school."

"Hi there!" Yukio's girlfriend April made he way towards them. "Hey Jatsuma!" She waved her fingers at him with flirty smile. Yukio didn't seem to notice. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Am I supposed to go into hiding just because Razor beat me? I'm trying to forget about it!" He snapped.

April blinked. "I just meant that Luffa is fighting Razor. She's about to have a new fiancée you know."

"Told ya he'd take all the girls. Snatch up as many as you can now, Jatsuma." Yukio sneered at him.

Jatsuma's face froze for a moment. "What? What'd you say April?"

"Luffa. She's trying to get Razor to defeat her so that you will be jealous." April huffed. "Personally I think you can do better."

"AND RAZOR AGREED?" Jatsuma shouted in a strangely high voice as he stood up from his desk.

Yukio and April drew back in surprise, as did several other people in class as they turned to see what the ruckus was. "W-Well I'm sure Luffa didn't tell Razor she was an Amazon." April eventually answered.

The pieces all fell into place in Jatsuma's mind. Luffa was trying to get Razor to defeat her, not knowing that Razor was in fact a girl too. And Razor had agreed, not knowing that Luffa was an Amazon and defeating her would bind their engagement. In other words… they were both doomed.

"Jatsuma? Hello? You still with us?" Yukio snapped his fingers in front of Jatsuma's face causing the latter to blink. "Heh heh. For a second I thought you were going to faint!"

"Are you okay Jatsuma?" April asked with more genuine concern.

"I-" Was all Jatsuma wheezed out.

"Don't be such a wuss." Yukio leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. "Who cares? You already dated Luffa so she's old news. Get a grip."

"I-" Jatsuma started again. _It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business. It's not my business._ "I'VE GOT TO STOP THEM!" He quickly opened the window next to his seat and jumped out. They were on the second story but he had done this many times before.

He hit the ground moments later and started running. _I'm the only one who knows everything that's really going on! I have to find Razor and Luffa fast!

* * *

_

Gasp! Controversy! Just because I'm on vacation doesn't mean you are. Review!


	3. Ungrateful Jerk

Name fun fact! Makoto- in Japan, from 1965 to 1975, Makoto was the most popular name given to baby boys (hee hee). Also, Makoto means "sincerity" in Japanese.

**UNGRATEFUL JERK**

"You ready for this? Don't underestimate me now." Luffa waved to Razor, who was standing about ten feet away in a fighting stance. They were in the area in front of the school where there were no trees, but some grass that hadn't been mowed for two weeks. Most everyone had gone on inside because the bell as due to ring any minute now.

"Yeah, right." Razor said with a condescending smile. _Geez, this girl's not too bright. I'll just push her gently down to the ground. It's not honorable to hurt a defenseless opponent after all._

Razor looked up just in time to see Luffa running at her as she swung her leg around for a kick. "Whoa!" Razor jumped out of the way and landed some distance away.

"Oops! Missed!" Luffa fake laughed. "That was a close one!" _Get your head in the game and hit me already!_ She thought with irritation.

_That wasn't a bad move._ Razor thought in surprise. Then she gripped her fists, no more fooling around. She wasn't about to let this airhead cheerleader get the better of her.

With that thought in her head Razor rushed at her adversary. She drew her fist back as she approached, ready to strike. Luffa stood there smiling with her arms gripped idly at her sides.

"WAIT!" Jatsuma suddenly jumped down out of the sky and landed feet first on top of Luffa, plowing her into the ground. Razor had been mere feet away and was barely able to stop in time to avoid running into Jatsuma.

"Jatsuma? Wha-"

"Razor! You can't fight!" Jatsuma yelled urgently.

Razor narrowed her eyes and scowled. "_Can't?_ I can do whatever I damn well please! Who do you think you are to tell me what to do! I told you to butt out!"

"Would you just listen to me for once?" Jatsuma snapped angrily. Right then Luffa reached up and grabbed hold of Jatsuma's leg because he was standing on top of her head, causing him to fall over.

"AHH!" Jatsuma quickly sat up and saw that Luffa was still holding onto his leg. Her face was dirty but her expression was strangely soft.

"Jatsuma… You do care after all!" She leaned closer with a big smile on her face. "Oh Jatsuma! We'll be so happy together!"

"Eh?" Jatsuma's blank face suddenly filled with comprehension. "NO! I didn't mean to beat you! It was an accident!"

"Don't be shy! You came down here to stop my fight with Razor didn't you?"

"Yes, but-" Jatsuma's sentence was cut off as Luffa jumped forward and pressed her lips against his. They sat frozen like that for several seconds.

Razor snorted. "Should have guessed." She turned and started to walk away.

At that point Jatsuma finally pulled away from Luffa with a gasp for air and jumped up. "Razor! Hold on!" He quickly caught up to her.

"I get it, Jatsuma. You didn't want me to beat up your girlfriend. Sorry." Razor said sourly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jatsuma shouted.

"That's right!" Luffa wrapped her arm around his. "I'm his fiancée!"

"No you're not!" Jatsuma tried to pull away from her. "Look Razor! I'm just trying to explain what happened!"

"God you're annoying! I already said I was sorry!" Razor snapped.

Jatsuma's eye twitched angrily. "You- YOU DON'T GET IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I JUST DID TO HELP YOU? HUH? DO YOU?"

"Would you get out of my face?" Razor shouted as she punched him in the nose. "How many times do I have to say it? I don't want your help!"

"You're such an ungrateful jerk!"

"What do I have to be grateful FOR?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?"

"Jatsuma, please." Luffa hugged him tightly. "Don't be mad at Razor. He hasn't come between us after all."

"That's not why I'm mad!" Jatsuma insisted with a stern look at Luffa. When he looked back up he saw that Razor was walking away again. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"To class. We're about to be late you know." Razor huffed.

"So that's it? You're not even going to listen to me?" Jatsuma asked with a sneer.

Razor rounded on him with fire in her eyes. "NO! And you know why? Because every time I listen to you things get worse! All it accomplishes is making me angry!"

"Well- Well fine then!" Jatsuma shouted. "Live in ignorance! See if I care!"

"You are such an ass!" Razor shouted as she punted him away across the school.

"Jatsuma!" Luffa called before turning to Razor. He must have figured out what was going on. "Don't be angry Razor. It wouldn't have worked out between us." With that, Luffa happily ran in the direction Jatsuma had flown.

Razor blinked in confusion as she watched the cheerleader run away. "Wouldn't have-? What the heck does that mean?"

At that moment that bell rang and Razor knew she was late. With her school bag in tow she ran into the building, heading for her classroom. All that she could make of Jatsuma and his cheerleader girlfriend was that they were both idiots.

_MINUTES LATER IN THE CLASSROOM_

Razor's seat was at the back of the room so she took the doorway furthest from the teacher and snuck in on her hands and feet. The teacher probably wouldn't have noticed even if she had walked in singing the national anthem. But Razor managed to get to her seat and luckily the role was still being taken.

"Razor?" The teacher called in his uninterested monotone voice.

"Present." Razor answered huffily, as she was still in a bad temper.

"Very good. Renu, Akemi?" He called the next name.

"Present!" A girl near the front raised her hand.

"Very good. Saotome, Jatsuma?"

"Bark!" Iikiba yipped at Jatsuma's empty desk to get the teacher's attention.

"Very good." The teacher marked Jatsuma present. Iikiba looked annoyed.

"Hey, Razor?" April whispered from several seats up and to the right. "So how did the fight go? You and Luffa are engaged now, right?"

Razor raised an eyebrow. "Who? What are you talking about?"

April blinked. "Surely Luffa told you she was an Amazon after you beat her? Or she should have, at the very least. In any case, Jatsuma's free now right?"

"Luffa? Isn't that the name of one of Shampoo's daughters?" Razor asked herself as realization finally dawned on her. "That cheerleader was Luffa?"

"Yeah. And you beat her right? That's how Amazons work. When a female Amazon is defeated they must marry the man who defeated them. It's _your_ law."

"No, Jatsuma defeated her." Razor explained, as much to herself as to the other girl. "But… it was an accident. He was trying to stop me from defeating her."

"He _what_?" April hissed. "Why would he do that?"

Razor didn't say anything more. She just stared at her desk until April turned back around with a peeved expression on her face.

_So… he really was…and I didn't even let him explain himself. Jatsuma just got himself engaged to someone he didn't want to be with just to help me. _Razor sighed internally. _Crap, what am I supposed to do now?_

_MEANWHILE IN THE INFIRMARY_

"Just a quick call! I forgot my medicine at home this morning! I need to get my Dad to bring it to me!" Luffa implored the nurse, who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, very well. But make it short. I've got a kid in the back with a fever of 103 and mucus coming out the wazoo. So no funny business!" The nurse left the phone on the wall to Luffa and returned to her patient in the back room.

"Promise!" Luffa called after the nurse. Then Luffa dialed the number for the Cat Café and waiting eagerly as the phone rang three times and was answered on the fourth ring.

"Cat Café. Best noodle shop in time. We do deliveries and dine-ins. How may I help you?" Mascara answered the phone. Perfect.

"Hey Mascara!" Luffa said cheerfully.

"Luffa? Why are you calling? Is there something you need?" Mascara asked, puzzled.

"No, no. Just thought I'd give you a buzz." Luffa answered casually. "You know, just wanted to wish you good luck with Iikiba. I'm sure you'll be _very_ happy with him."

"Or Jatsuma." Mascara sighed dreamily.

"Oh, fraid not honey. Because Jatsuma defeated ME! That's right! He just couldn't bare the thought of me being with another man!" Luffa shouted into the receiver.

"WHAT? You're engaged?" Mascara asked frantically.

"That's right! So give it up Mascara! YOU LOSE! HA!" Luffa slammed the phone down to hang up. "That felt good!" She said happily, putting her hands on her hips. "I feel so empowered!"

"That's wasn't a medical call, was it?" The nurse asked threateningly as she reentered the room. "I was just in the next room you know. I could hear everything you were saying."

"Oops." Luffa quickly ran out of the infirmary and down the hall.

"That's a detention for you girl!" The nurse shouted after her.

_AT THE CAT CAFÉ_

Mascara grasped the phone tightly in her hand. Luffa's last mocking words were ringing in her head. Her anger grew and the phone cracked and fell into a thousand pieces.

"If she thinks she can take Jatsuma away from me…" Mascara dropped the shattered phone and clutched her fists. A fire was raging in her eyes. "SHE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

"Mascara, we've got a delivery for you." Shampoo walked over carrying a food box. "It for 111 Martin Street."

"I'm taking the rest of the day off!' Mascara shouted as she rushed out of the restaurant as quickly as she could.

Shampoo blinked when Mascara was gone. Then she shrugged. "Mousse! You've got a delivery!"

* * *

I haven't been getting my chapters up as often as I would like. But take solace in the fact that I will be home for a week before heading to camp. (Tis the life of summer.) 


	4. Mascara's Challenge

Sorry I haven't been replying to anyone's reviews. I really meant to, but then time slipped away from me and I'm heading to camp. Thank you to everyone who reviews, especially Story Weaver1 who has keep reading all this time.

**MASCARA'S CHALLENGE**

Daichi walked out of the boy's locker room wearing his smelly old gym uniform. It had taken a lot of abuse over the past two years and rarely ever got washed. But it had served him well.

The gym was slowly filling with boys wearing the same white shirt and blue shorts. Girls were also strolling out of their own locker room wearing female versions of the same outfit. Daichi looking around the room trying to spot Jatsuma, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where the heck could he have gotten to?" Daichi asked himself.

"Looking for me?" Jatsuma stuck his head out from between the bleachers. Daichi jumped back in surprise and fell over on the ground.

"J- Jatsuma? You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing under there?" Daichi got up and peeked in between the wooden planks, as Jatsuma had retreated back into them.

"I'm hiding! You'll never believe what happened!"

"You got yourself in trouble with a girl. Again." Daichi answered confidently.

"I accidentally defeated Luffa!" Jatsuma continued, ignoring Daichi's comment. "Now she thinks we're engaged! After all those years of avoiding it, she's got me cornered! What do I do?"

Daichi blinked in surprise. "What? What do you mean you 'accidentally' defeated her? Tell me what happened." He insisted.

"Do I have to explain every little detail?" Jatsuma hissed. "She was fighting Razor and I stopped the fight! Is that okay with you?"

"You stopped it? Why?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Jatsuma huffed.

"Well it's just that if Razor was engaged to Luffa then Razor would be out of Makoto's hair and Luffa would be out of your hair. So I don't really get why you stopped the fight. Unless you still like Luffa."

"I don't!" He snapped. "You don't get it! Luffa was trying to trick Razor! She was going to fight him without telling him she was an Amazon! She was trying to- to-" He searched for the right word. "to ensnare him!"

"And you decided to help him out of the goodness of your heart?" Daichi asked with his eyebrow raised in suspicion. "I thought you hated him."

"I DO! And I'm never helping that jerk again!" Jatsuma crossed his arms and slouched over angrily.

"Alright, alright. Whatever the reason, you defeated Luffa. But she's not an official Amazon anyway. So the rules shouldn't apply to her, right?" Daichi suggested.

"I don't know. Do they?" Jatsuma perked up.

"Surely not." Daichi smiled. "I'm sure Lotion wouldn't abide by that law. Luffa's just using it as an excuse to force you to date her."

Jatsuma breathed a sigh of relief. "That makes sense. I guess your logic does come in handy sometimes." He said as he climbed out of the bleachers, he hadn't changed into his gym uniform yet.

"Yeah, who'd have thought?" Daichi asked sarcastically.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Iikiba sprinted over towards them looking irritated.

"Oh yeah. Iikiba's looking for you." Daichi said to Jatsuma.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up." Jatsuma answered sarcastically as he stood in a fighting stance. Iikiba looked like he was raring for a fight.

"You've humiliated me for the last time!" Iikiba declared upon reaching them.

"What'd I do now?"

"You splashed me cold water! I couldn't take notes or anything because I spent the whole class as a dog! Dogs can't open books or hold pencils! Then you got counted present when you weren't even there!"

"I got counted present? Sweet. Sorry you didn't have opposable thumbs though." Jatsuma laughed loudly. Daichi snorted, trying to hold back a laugh as well. Iikiba was ticked off enough as it was.

"YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?" Iikiba yelled angrily, grabbing the attention of everyone in the gym.

"Little bit." Jatsuma snickered.

"Why you!" Iikiba jumped at him, ready to attack. But right at that moment a red blur swept by and tackled Iikiba to the ground.

"Iikiba!" Makoto sat up, looking stern. "How many times have I told you not to fight in gym class? Coach Oshiro will bite your head off! And I hate having to wait after school when you're in detention!"

"Can't I have just a moment without your nagging!" Iikiba snarled. "Don't you have your own class to get to?"

"I've got study hall this period." She answered.

"Then go to the study hall!" Iikiba pushed her off and stood up gruffly.

"As soon as you promise not to pick any fights!" Makoto insisted.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to!"

Makoto folded her arms and glared. "You do if you want lunch."

"Ahh! That's just cruel!" Iikiba shouted. But Makoto stood unyielding. He considered for a second. "…What did you make?"

"You're so weak." Jatsuma said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Iikiba snapped.

"Jatsuma! There you are!" Luffa ran across the gym floor towards Jatsuma at top speed and caught him a hug. He had seen her coming but wasn't quick enough to escape. "I was looking all over for you! It's not nice to hide from your future wife!" She giggled.

"GAH!" Jatsuma pulled away from her and grabbed her wrists in his hands. "See here Luffa! We are not engaged! That fight didn't count! You weren't even supposed to be fighting me!"

Luffa crushed his hands between hers. "Doesn't matter! You defeated me, and according to Amazon law that binds us to be married."

"But you're not even a real Amazon!" Jatsuma insisted.

"Hold on. You're engaged to Luffa now?" Iikiba asked.

"Jatsuma! How did that happen?" Makoto took a step forward curiously.

"It- It was an accident!" Jatsuma cried. "I was jumping towards her and Razor and I accidentally landed on top of her!"

Daichi blinked. "Isn't that the same way you got engaged to Mascara?"

"Uh… I suppose." Jatsuma stammered.

"Jatsuma, you're completely hopeless." Makoto sighed. "Don't you watch where you're going?"

Iikiba sniggered. "Man you're dumb!"

Jatsuma narrowed his eyes. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, Iikiba."

Iikiba looked confused. "What do pots have to do with anything?"

"Jatsuma…" Luffa whispered in a soft voice as she leaned her head on his shoulder and twirled a finger on his chest. "Don't be upset. Our marriage was inevitable after all."

"How do you figure that?" He groaned.

"We just love each other too much!" She was about to kiss him again, but suddenly he was gone and running. "Jatsuma!" Luffa took off after him, chasing him out into the hallway.

"My, my. This turned out even better than I thought it might." A shiver ran down Iikiba, Makoto and Daichi's spines as Yuri arrived behind them in her box carrier carried by her entourage of fan boys.

"Yuri! What are you doing here?" Iikiba snapped. "Don't _you_ have a class to be in?"

"Study hall, dear brother. Can't you even remember your own sister's schedule?"

"Don't mess with me!"

"Hold on." Daichi interrupted. "Yuri, what did you mean 'better than you thought it might'?" He asked suspiciously. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with this, would you?"

Yuri faked looking shocked. "Daichi, I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing. I am appalled." The fan boys looked sickened and glared at Daichi.

"Save it, Yuri. What did you do?" Daichi persisted.

Yuri shrugged. "Very well. I may have suggested to Luffa that she fight Razor to make Jatsuma jealous. But that's all. I didn't think Jatsuma would actually stop the fight."

"Oh Yuri, how could you? Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?" Makoto said, and then she sighed. "Don't answer that."

Yuri smiled and Daichi looked perturbed. Iikiba held a hand to his chin as though he were thinking. "Seriously guys. Why was Jatsuma talking about pots?"

_IN THE HALLWAY_

Jatsuma had managed to lose Luffa somewhere between the math hall and the third floor stairwell. But he kept his eyes open for her as he cautiously made his way back towards the gym. The hallways were starting to thin and he didn't want to be late if he could help it.

"Can't that girl just be content with a date? Why's it got to be marriage or nothing?" He grumbled as he whipped a lipstick mark off his cheek.

"Jatsuma?"

Jatsuma jumped in surprise. But it wasn't Luffa, it was Razor. She was standing a few feet away and looking much more docile than usual. Jatsuma rubbed more furiously at the lipstick on his cheek.

"Look," Razor gritted her teeth as if what she was saying were a cause of great pain. "I didn't know…" She stopped talking and stared at the floor.

Jatsuma narrowed his eyes angrily. Then he turned around and started to quickly stomp away down the hall.

Razor looked up. "H- Hey! Where are you going? I'm talking here!" She stomped after him.

"Hmm. There seems to be an annoying buzzing in my ear." Jatsuma stated to an invisible companion as he stuck a finger in his ear.

Razor's eye twitched angrily. She reached out and pulled him back by his pony tail so that he nearly fell over backwards. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I'm doing what you told me to do! Butting out!" Jatsuma huffed as he stood up strait again.

"I didn't tell you to ignore me!"

"Well I am! And you know why?" Jatsuma then began speaking in a squeaky, bad imitation of Razor's voice. "Because every time I listen to you things get worse. All it accomplishes is making me angry."

Razor growled and clutched her fists furiously. "Oh never mind! I was trying to apologize! But forget it! You don't deserve the effort!"

"That's real nice!" Jatsuma shouted sarcastically. "Thanks to you Luffa's been chasing me around all morning! She thinks we're engaged! Do you have any idea how long I've been working to _not _defeat her!"

"Then why did you?" Razor snapped. "If the price is SO HORRIBLE, why did you stop the fight?"

"Because I'm a flaming moron and tried to save you!"

Razor blinked in surprise and felt her breath get caught in her throat. After a moment of silence she started speaking. "So I'm a cross dresser who wants to marry your sister, fool everyone into thinking I'm a guy, and has personally told you not to help me anymore on pain of death. But you _still_ came running when I was in trouble?"

Jatsuma's mouth hung open. "God! I'm an IDIOT!" He cried in agony.

"No…" Razor looked at the floor again. Jatsuma turned to look at her curiously. "Well yes, you are." She conceded. He glared at her.

"But you're also kind of nice…in your own way… when you want to be." Razor continued.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" He asked with a slight smile forming.

"Jatsuma!" Before Jatsuma could move he was caught in a hug. But it still wasn't Luffa, it was Mascara. "Oh Jatsuma, I've been looking everywhere for you! Luffa called and told me you were engaged! But you won't marry Luffa will you? She's an awful girl!" Mascara cried into his shirt.

"Mascara? What are you doing here?" Razor asked, surprised to see her.

"Razor, I have to stop Luffa from taking Jatsuma away from me! WE were engaged first! Luffa can't have him!" Mascara shouted, having just noticed her fellow Amazon.

"Uh…" Razor stammered.

"Mascara!" Everyone turned to see Luffa running down the hallway towards them. "Step away from my fiancée!" She pointed towards them threateningly.

"He's _my_ fiancée, Luffa!" Mascara yelled back angrily.

"You have another fiancée! Go hang out with Iikiba!" Luffa shouted.

"The Council hasn't decided who I will marry yet!"

"Well now that Jatsuma has a new fiancée, I think the choice is pretty clear!"

The two girls stood and glared at each other furiously. Angry energy waves were visibly radiating from their bodies as they stood tall and unmoving.

"Ladies! Please!" Jatsuma yelled, he was irritated but couldn't help being flattered. "I can set up a date night for each of you! I'm free all week! …Except Thursday."

The girls turned to glare at him instead, including Razor. "What?" He asked.

Luffa huffed and turned back to Mascara. "I've know Jatsuma much longer than you have, Mascara! And we were going to get married eventually anyway!"

"That's not how it works! You're not following the marriage law right!" Mascara shouted.

"Well Luffa and I aren't _really_ engaged. She's not an official Amazon." Jatsuma said. They turned to stare at him again. Jatsuma blinked and started to look worried. "We- We're not really engaged. It doesn't work like that. She's not a real Amazon! It doesn't work like that, right?"

Razor coughed. "Yeah, it kind of does."

"Even a banished Amazon must uphold the ancient traditions of our tribe in order to lift some fraction of their shame." Mascara explained.

"Our engagement is for real Jatsuma!" Luffa shouted happily as she jumped forwards to hug him. "We can really be together!"

Mascara grabbed hold of Luffa's arm to stop her in midair. "Don't you dare!" She threw Luffa away and stood in a fighting stance. Luffa landed on her feet and did the same.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Mascara pointed at Luffa. "An Amazonian duel! Winner gets to marry Jatsuma!"

Luffa smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Fine by me."

"W- WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" Jatsuma shouted as he ran away from them as quickly as he could.

"Jatsuma!" They both shouted with concern as they ran after him.

Razor frowned and scratched her head. "Geez, what a mess."

* * *

See you in a week! (Like that's any different from normal.) 


	5. PE Hustle

I have discovered that summer break is indeed NOT the best time for writing fanfics! GASP! Supposedly you have all this 'free' time. But in reality you are carted around for a month on vacation after vacation with little time for writing. And when you do have time you're too tired and the creative juices just aren't flowing! But during the school year you're sitting there trying to writing a paper and you think "Man! I'd much rather be writing my fanfic!" so you do. (and by you I mean me.) Grr!

**PE HUSTLE**

"ALRIGHT! YOU SNIVALING PILES OF SNOTTY HORMONES! FALL IN LINE!" A balding man wearing a gray sweat suit with 'Bunraku High' labeled on the front stepped into the gym. Coach Oshiro was particularly irate this morning.

All this teenagers quickly scrambled into a line that had obviously been predetermined. The students that didn't belong there, like Makoto and Yuri, made their way out of the gym. Coach Oshiro glared at them until they were they were all gone, and then turned back to his students.

"Alright Maggots, as you all know there is a very important soccer game being hosted at our school tonight! We're playing the West Side Sharks in the semifinals and I won't have you mucking up my players with your prepubescent nonsense! That's why I'm taking the team to practice outside while you all run laps in here! So let's get through this roll quickly so I can get going." Coach Oshiro folded his list open and clicked a pen. "Aichi! Aomori! Arai!" He quickly called out the names and the students had to answer abruptly in order to be counted present.

"GAH!" Right then Jatsuma was thrown into the gym with Luffa and Mascara not far behind. They were entangled in some combination of fighting each other and chasing Jatsuma, causing Jatsuma to get caught up in much of the violence.

"Leave him alone!" Mascara shouted as she took hold of Jatsuma's arm.

"He doesn't want you, he wants me!" Luffa tugged at the other arm.

"Logic doesn't work Daichi! It doesn't work!" He shouted towards his brother, who was standing in line. Daichi put his face in his hand while everyone else looked on with interest.

"M- Mascara?" Iikiba stepped out of line.

"Hi Iikiba!" Mascara smiled and waved at him with one hand while holding onto Jatsuma with the other. "I've just got to get Jatsuma away from Luffa, okay?"

Iikiba's hair stood on end as if he were in dog form and he glared at Jatsuma.

"Razor! Help!" Jatsuma shouted as Razor walked into the gym, following after them.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

But at that moment, Luffa and Mascara were lifted off the ground and away from Jatsuma. Coach Oshiro had one girl each hand and was holding them a few inches off the ground. "Are you ladies in this class?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"No." Luffa answered hesitantly.

"Well then," He set them down. "GET OUT OF HERE! MOVE! BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION!"

Luffa and Mascara zoomed out of the gym as fast as they could go. "But I don't even go here!" Mascara cried as she ran.

"Mr. Saotome, how nice of you to join us." Coach Oshiro said as a ruffed up and beaten Jatsuma stood up from the floor. "I'll just count you tardy then. And who's this?" He turned to Razor sharply.

"I'm Razor, Sir." She answered.

"Ah yes. The new guy who thinks he can get away with playing hooky. That's an extra fifty laps for you." The Coach marked this on his sheet. "You'll find I have a low tolerance for riff raff like you Razor." He pointed his pen at her threateningly. "If you don't finish those laps I'll fail you and you'll be taking this fun class over again."

"Hmph." Razor crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fifty's nothing. Why not a hundred? Don't you want me to break a sweat?"

"Ooooh!" Someone called. All the students were staring at Razor in awe.

Oshiro's eye twitched and he smiled crookedly. "Smart mouth, huh? Fine. A hundred it is." He turned to the rest of the class. "For everyone."

The students' jaws dropped and they broke into protests. "We can't do all that!" "That's totally unfair!" "There's no way we can finish!" "We'll be killed from exhaustion!"

"Tough. Blame your new classmate." Oshiro answered them as he sneered at Razor, who was wide eyed. Then he grabbed hold of her arm and seized Jatsuma with his other hand and proceeded to drag them across the gym. "Trouble makers don't last long in this class, Razor. Remember that." He said.

"Unless they play a sport." Jatsuma muttered under his breath. Luckily Coach Oshiro didn't hear him.

"Now go ahead and get dressed. The soccer team is in there getting ready for practice and I had better not hear you were pestering them!" Oshiro shouted as he pushed them towards the locker room door.

Razor gasped and stood her ground. "S- Sir, I run just fine in these clothes! I don't need to change!"

Oshiro narrowed his eyes and leaned his face in close to her. "I don't care what you can or can't do. The uniforms are mandatory, SO GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE RIGHT NOW BOY!"

The sheer force of his voice caused Razor and Jatsuma to fall back into the locker room. Oshiro slammed the door behind them with a grunt. "You have three minutes!" He shouted through the door.

Razor stood up, more than a little frazzled, and saw than the room was indeed filled with boys changing into their soccer outfits. Athletic, teenage, half dressed boys. Razor's face turned the shade of an over ripened tomato that had been set on fire. She stiffly turned her head to stare at the wall.

Jatsuma rubbed his head and got up from the floor. "What's the matter, Razor? Aren't you in the right room?" He asked with a smirk. "You only like girls so this shouldn't bother you after all. Shouldn't it?"

"Shut up!" Razor hissed angrily, her face still red. "I- I'm just fine! This doesn't bother me in the least!"

"Hi there." One of the soccer players appeared next to them.

"EEK!" Razor squeaked before she could stop herself. The boy was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Jatsuma snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. Razor glared at him.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted tell you to hurry along. Coach has a really short fuse today, what with the big game tonight and all."

"We hadn't noticed." Jatsuma answered sarcastically. Razor just stared, red faced, at the floor. Jatsuma then started to make his way towards the back of the locker room. When he noticed Razor wasn't following he turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Come on."

"I can do it myself!" She snapped her hand away from him and stomped ahead through the room, making a beeline for the back wall. Several boys had to jump out of her way as she was still staring steadfastly at the ground instead of looking where she was going. Jatsuma sprinted after her.

The back of the locker room put a little distance between them and the soccer team, but it was certainly still in sight. Razor stood there awkwardly, her face inches from the wall.

"Now what, genius?" Jatsuma asked.

"I'm just not going to change." Razor huffed, her face regaining some of its normal hue. "That's all there is to it."

"Not a good idea. The last kid who refused to wear the PE uniform had to stay after school and clean the showers for a month." Jatsuma explained, disgusted at the thought. "And I am _not _cleaning those showers!"

"_You_ don't have to." Razor growled with an agitated look at him. "You're not the one has to keep your gender a secret. So you can still change."

"I'm not undressing with you in here!"

Razor snorted. "Like there's anything worth seeing!"

"Alright, alright. Look, there's a very simple solution to our problem." Jatsuma said before making his way over to the towel rack and pulling out one of the large towels that were nearly as tall as him. He walked back over to the corner of the room near Razor and shut two edges of the towel into the tops of lockers on the adjacent walls. This made a small but private corner behind the towel. "There. You can change behind this thing and I can change out here."

Razor blinked. "You're helping again."

Jatsuma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What else is new?"

"I thought you wanted me to get caught." Razor pointed out. "This was your big plan to end my charade, remember?"

"Well I hadn't planned on being stuck in here with you! And I've had enough excitement for one day. So would you please just get back there and change your clothes before Oshiro comes in here after us?"

"I don't even have a uniform." Razor continued to protest.

"What? Didn't they give you one when you enrolled?" Jatsuma asked.

"Oh yeah." Razor remembered. "I stuffed it in my school bag which is…" She looked around for it and realized she had lost it again. "Oh man, I think I left that stupid thing back in first period."

"Geez, Razor! You're worse than me!" Jatsuma exclaimed as he slid away, putting some distance between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Razor demanded angrily.

Jatsuma didn't answer, but instead went over and started routing through the large laundry hamper filled with sweaty dirty gym uniforms. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt he hoped were about Razor's size. "Hope Cliff doesn't miss these." He said after a look at the name on the tag.

"You want me to steal some guy's dirty gym clothes?" Razor asked with a look of disgust at the sweaty garments.

"I was just kidding!" Jatsuma answered, acting offended. "You can put them back in the hamper after gym is over." He smirked.

"Jatsuma!"

"What's the big deal? We _guys_ do it all the time when we forget our uniforms." He waved the clothing in front of her face.

Razor gritted her teeth. "Give me those!" She hissed as she snatched the shirt and shorts away from him and stomped behind the towel.

_He's such a girl._ Jatsuma thought with an inner laugh before he started to remove his own school uniform to exchange it for the PE uniform, dressing perhaps more quickly than he normally would have. He was just pulling his shirt down over his head when he noticed some of the soccer players looking their way, no doubt wondering why Razor was changing behind a towel curtain.

One of the bolder looking boys said something to his friend and started walking their way, his friend not far behind. "Uh-oh." Jatsuma said.

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh? Is Oshiro here?" Razor asked fretfully.

"Relax! Everything's under control." Jatsuma whispered before turned towards the approaching soccer players. "Hey guys! What's up?" He asked with a friendly wave.

"We were just wondering if your friend was okay." The boy said, indicating the pinned up towel. "He's new, right? Still getting his bearings?"

"Uh-huh. All the way from China you know." Jatsuma agreed. Then he lowered his voice slightly. "But I wouldn't count on him coming around to dressing out here any time soon. He's not used to this kind of thing, really embarrassed him to tell you the truth."

"Well… What's the big deal? I mean, we're all guys here."

Jatsuma nodded his head. "True, true. But you see…" He lowered his voice even more and held up his hand with thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "Razor's got a _wee_ little problem. If you know what I mean."

The boys turned wide eyed as they realized what he meant. "_Oh._"

Razor thumped Jatsuma over the head though the towel, sending him to the floor at the soccer players' feet. Then she stepped out fully dressed and looking livid. Apparently Cliff was a size or two larger than Razor, making the clothes look really baggy on her. "WHAT'S_ WRONG _WITH YOU?" She screeched.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AFTER YOU!" Oshiro's voice rang from the locker room door. Jatsuma and Razor hurried out, leaving the perturbed soccer players to ponder.

_MINUTES LATER_

"ONEHUNDRED LAPS! GO!" Coach Oshiro blew his whistle with such force that his ears turned red. The clumsy PE students took off running with Razor quickly taking the lead and Jatsuma not far behind.

"Hey Jatsuma!" Yukio ran up next to him. "I hear you won Luffa back. Still the king, huh?" He said with a grin of admiration. "Guess we couldn't expect any less from you." Several students running behind them murmured in agreement.

"No, you've got it all wrong." Jatsuma groaned. "I didn't _want_ to win Luffa back! It just sort of happened that way!"

"Oh? So this was all about getting at Razor?" Yukio asked.

Jatsuma jumped back, his eyes wide with alarm. "Wha- What? What do you mean? That's absurd!"

Yukio looked confused. "You know… putting Razor down, letting him know his place." He raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I meant?"

"Uh… just that! That's what I thought you meant! That's what I was doing alright!" Jatsuma clinched his fist and grinned nervously. "Razor won't be messing with me anymore. He's knows who's boss!"

Yukio might have perused the subject if Oshiro's voice hadn't boomed across the gym right at that moment. "THE SOCCER TEAM AND I ARE HEADING OUT TO PRACTICE! KEEP RUNNING UNTIL I GET BACK!" The gym teacher shouted as he led the soccer team through the double doors leading outside to the soccer field.

Once they were gone the students took on a very different demeanor. Many slowed their run to a comfortable walk so they could chat with friends as they went. Some just stopped running altogether and went to sit on the bleachers, including Yukio. Very few tried to keep up a running pace, the key word for Daichi being 'tried'.

Daichi panted hard as he took another step and slipped over his own feet onto the floor. "Ow!" He got back up, rubbing his nose as Razor ran by. _Oh man! I've been lapped!_ He started to run again but a soft tap on the back sent him sprawling over the floor again.

"Looks like you've been lapped, Daichi." Jatsuma said as he helped his brother to his feet.

"I can see that." Daichi grumbled.

"Why don't you just go sit down? Almost everyone else is." Jatsuma pointed to the people on the bleachers who were talking and laughing amongst themselves. "Just _tell _Oshiro you ran the laps."

"Can't I at least try before you encourage me to give up?" Daichi snapped before nearly falling over again. Jatsuma caught his arm to steady him. "Stupid slippery, springy gym floors!"

"There you are!" Iikiba bound towards them, looking angry. "I've been looking all over this gym for you, Jatsuma! Daichi told me what that pot crack meant! You're gonna get it for that one!" He threw a punch which Jatsuma had to jump back to dodge, and Daichi was on the floor again.

"Daichi! Do you have to tell him EVERYTHING?" Jatsuma shouted as he punted Iikiba away across the gym.

"I'm sorry, okay? He wanted to know!" Daichi tried to stand up again. "A little help here?"

Jatsuma let Daichi lean on his arm to stay balance. "Geez, would you relax? The gym floor is supposed to be _better_ for traction."

A moment later Razor ran up behind them, having already circled the gym, and jumped on top of Jatsuma's head and bounced off to get ahead of them. "Hey!" Jatsuma shouted indignantly.

"I thought you'd be faster than this, Jatsuma." Razor called back as she continued to run on.

Jatsuma glared after her with his mouth hanging open. "I know I'm faster than YOU!" He shouted angrily as he took off after her. Without his support Daichi fell to the floor again. _This can't just be a state of mind._ He glared at the floorboards.

It wasn't long before Jatsuma caught up and was running next to Razor, he had had to dart through a large group of girls walking the length of the gym in a pack, but he had caught up. "H- Ha!" He panted, short of breath. "Told you!"

It was then that he noticed she had slowed down a little and he was pulling ahead. He looked back and decided to slow down also so that she was running next to him. She kept her eyes straight ahead, almost as if she hadn't notice him.

Razor was quiet for a few minutes and it made Jatsuma feel really uncomfortable. He kept pace with her and began to wonder if she just wanted to be left alone. But _she_ was the one who had bothered _him_ this time. _What's she playing at?_ Jatsuma thought curiously.

"Jatsuma, why do you trust me?" Razor suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I can't figure it out! You don't agree with anything I'm doing and yet you keep trying to help! What's your deal?" She asked sternly.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jatsuma huffed. "I _don't_ trust you! That's why I've been keeping an eye on you!"

"But you could keep an eye on what I'm doing without getting involved!" Razor continued.

"Razor, in order to trust someone you have to understand what the heck they're trying to do! You pretending to be a guy makes absolutely no sense! How could I possibly trust you when I don't even know…well…anything! No, I do not trust you!" He explained all of this with a new wave of self-confidence. He was finally in the right again! He had every reason to distrust Razor and her intentions! That was when he noticed how angry she was.

"You're the one who makes no sense!" Razor snapped crossly before she started running much more rapidly to get ahead of Jatsuma.

"Hey! Hold on!" Jatsuma sprinted after her. "I didn't mean it as an insult!"

A second later, a large piece of gym equipment, a jumping hurdle to be exact, smacked him in the face. "THEN HOW DID YOU MEAN IT?"

"Jatsuma!" Mascara raced towards him looking concerned. "Razor, don't be so hard on him!" She shouted as she pulled Jatsuma into a hug. "He's had such a horrible ordeal with that terrible Luffa already!"

"What was that?" Luffa arrived next to them looking annoyed. "Mascara, leave him alone!"

"No! You lost fair and square!"

"Rock-paper-scissors isn't a real battle!" Luffa screeched. Mascara took a shot at her then, but Luffa blocked it and kicked her knee into Mascara's stomach while Mascara pulled on Luffa's hair.

"Ladies, please! Try to control yourselves!" Jatsuma waved his hands in a peacemaking gesture.

"Geez." Razor mumbled before turning to leave.

"Razor! Where are you going?" Jatsuma called as he followed after her.

"You are such an ass!" She spat.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by what I said before! I just-" He was interrupted just then by Iikiba punting him away across the gym.

"See how you like it!" Iikiba laughed as his rival landed and stomped back towards him looking furious.

Jatsuma gritted his teeth angrily. "Iikiba! You-" He noticed that Razor was leaving again. "I don't have time for you!" He pushed past him to follow her.

"You'll make time!" Iikiba tried to attack him but got punted himself.

Jatsuma was near Razor now and she glared back at him. "Go away!"

"_All_ that I am trying to say is-" Jatsuma began, but tripped mid sentence and landed on the floor. "What the?" He looked back to see Daichi lying on the floor. "Daichi! Watch where you're laying!"

Daichi glared at him. "I'll try to watch it next time." He said sarcastically.

"Jatsuma! Are you hurt?" Mascara appeared next to him. "Please try to be careful!"

"Stop that! I'll take care of him!" Luffa pushed Mascara away. "Are you okay, Jatsuma?"

"ARRGH! Leave me alone for a minute!" Jatsuma shouted.

"Stop trying to steal away Mascara!" Iikiba jumped Jatsuma from behind.

"Jatsuma!" Luffa and Mascara called at the same time. They jumped in to pull Iikiba and Jatsuma apart, but they were also fighting each other so this only caused Jatsuma to get more hurt.

Razor watched all of this from the sidelines along with all the other people in the gym, including Coach Oshiro and the soccer team who had just come back in.

"RAZOR!" Jatsuma surfaced from the tussle. "ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS THAT I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOU! THAT'S ALL! GYAHHH!" He was pulled back under.

Razor sighed in exasperation and put a hand over her face.

"Now get out of here!" Luffa shouted as she and Mascara hit Iikiba away. "Sorry Iikiba!" Mascara called after him. "I still like you too!" Iikiba looked sulky.

Jatsuma and Daichi were sprawled out on the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Jatsuma, please wake up for me!" Luffa held up his head under her lap.

"No!" Mascara grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from her.

On the sidelines of the gym Coach Oshiro was watching the skeptical with a perturbed expression. "Terrance, what am I seeing here?" He asked one of the soccer players.

"Uh…a year's worth of detentions?" He answered hesitantly.

"Those girls came out of that unscathed, while the boys were beat to a pulp." The coach observed in awe. "I think I have an idea for a pre-game cheerleading routine that those West Side Sharks will remember for years!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't replied to many (if any) of your reviews lately. I still blame summer-time laziness. Review and encourage me not to be so freaking lazy! 


	6. There Had To Be A Profecy

Author's notes! Whoooooooooooo!

**THERE HAD TO BE A PROFECY**

"Jatsuma!" Mascara's voice rang out over the grounds as she searched between the students trying to eat their lunch in peace. "Jatsuma! Where are you?" She ran towards the wooded area around the back and side of the school where he might be hiding.

Meanwhile Luffa was inside the school, slamming doors open and looking inside before moving to the next room in her search. Never mind that there were still some classes going on. "Jatsuma!"

Jatsuma dodged out of the room behind her and made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible. He was all the way up on the top floor before he felt like he was safe; Luffa was down on the second floor.

_Usually I don't mind girls fighting over me. But do they have to be so violent?_ Jatsuma sulked, as he was still aching from the beating he had gotten earlier. Luckily Makoto had gotten a hold of Iikiba for lunch, so he didn't have to worry about him right now. But Mascara and Luffa were still on the prowl.

Jatsuma turned to walk up another flight of stairs and went out a door that took him out to the roof. He would just have to hide and wait up the lunch period. Not that he was particularly looking forward to eating lunch with Daichi today. He knew Daichi would be down there with a whole lecture prepared along with a few 'I told you so's' about how Jatsuma shouldn't chase girls so much.

"It's not my fault I'm so good-looking!" Jatsuma shouted to no one in particular.

"What are you blathering on about now?" Razor suddenly appeared next to him, causing Jatsuma to jump in surprise.

"D- Don't sneak up on me! What are you doing up here?" Jatsuma asked, regaining his composure.

"I always come up here during lunch!" Razor answered defensively as she turned to walk to the edge of the roof. It was surrounded by a metal railing, two bars running between each rail. Razor sat down and let her legs hang over the edge of the building, her hands resting on the lower bar.

"I take it you're hiding from your girlfriends?" She looked down over the ledge as the people below, Mascara among them. "They're going crazy looking for you."

"Uh, yeah… Razor, is this what you do during lunch every day? Just stare down at the people below? Where's your food?" Jatsuma asked.

Razor's face turned a little pink and she scowled. "It was in my school bag. I can't find it." She mumbled. Jatsuma snort laughed. Razor turned on him. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"Come on, Razor! Lighten up!" Jatsuma went over and sat next to her to look out over the people below. He hadn't realized how many people ate their lunch on the grounds. "I think Luffa's shaking down that guy." Jatsuma observed. "At least she's outside now."

They were quiet for a few moments as they watched the people below them. Jatsuma watched various students he didn't know eat lunch, laugh with friends, fight over food, and walk hand in hand with their significant other. It was actually interesting to see all of this from above. It made all the little things seem less important.

"Look Jatsuma," Razor spoke up in a strong voice. "I- I never said I was sorry. In a kind of roundabout way, it's my fault you got into this situation. Because you were trying to help me. So sorry and thank you."

Jatsuma blinked in surprise. "You're welcome." He answered hesitantly. Razor turned to look back at the people below, but Jatsuma continued to watch her for a few moments. "Razor, why are you pretending to be a boy in the first place?"

He half expected her to get angry, yell at him again and push him off the roof. But Razor just sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time!" Jatsuma insisted, eagerly turning to face her with his legs crossed.

Razor seemed surprised by Jatsuma's curiosity. She searched her mind for the right place to begin. "Well, I- I suppose… It all started before I was born, when my mother was pregnant with me."

_SIXTEEN YEARS EARLIER_

Gray clouds were hanging low over the Amazon village that winter. The snow had all but melted but there was still the smell and chill in the air that it left behind. Amazons walked up and down the streets, going about their business. Younger Amazons were practicing martial arts with the elders, their breath coming out as smoke and rising into the air. But there was an eerie hush over the village.

"WHAT IS THIS?" A shriek broke the silence, causing birds to leave their perch and take flight. But no one bothered to go see what the problem was. They had been hearing shrieks like this for five months, and they still had another four to go. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"

The door to one of the huts slammed open and young pregnant woman stormed out. She had long silky black hair that was pulled back loosely near her shoulder. "If I want something done right I have to do it myself! I'm five months pregnant, Drier! I'm not supposed to get stressed!" She yelled at her husband, who had followed after her.

"Curler, please go lay down." Drier implored her. He was wearing strangely scruffy clothes for an Amazon. His outfit was dark brown, the same shade as his hair, and he was wearing large round sunglasses even though it wasn't bright out. "I'll go get that mango for you. Don't get all worked up." He said in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_" Curler held up a large green fruit. "This is not a mango, Drier! This is a melon! You brought me a melon!"

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I misheard you." Drier continued. "But you know, melon works just as well in fruit salad as mango." A millisecond later Curler slammed the melon down on his head, causing it to break, and stormed away.

Curler stomped down the street, other Amazons jumping out of her way as she went. No one wanted to mess with Curler when she was in a bad mood. She was one of the most skilled martial artists in the Amazon tribe. They would have thought being pregnant would slow her down, it didn't.

"Move it Grandpa!" Curler pushed past a small hooded figure holding a cane. It wasn't until she had walked a few steps more that she realized that the hooded person wasn't any Amazon she recognized. She turned on her heels to face the intruder. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The other Amazons took notice of the small hunchbacked person. They also took out their weapons and stood around the trespasser so he couldn't make an escape. The small person chuckled softly as he continued to face Curler, his face covered by the hooded black robes he was wearing. "You would turn me away, Curer? After I've come so far just to meet with you?"

Curler narrowed her eyes. "I don't know who you are, stranger. But there is a penalty for trespassing on Amazon lands without permission from the elders."

"Is that law still in place? I suppose I should have known." The hooded figure reached into his robes. "I have something that might be of interest of you, Chieftain."

Curler's eyes widened. The other Amazons looked at the stranger and Curler questioningly. "Curler's not our Chief, Cologne is!" One fierce looking male Amazon with a green beard brandished his sword threateningly.

"Who are you to come here and presume such things?" A heavy set Amazon woman took a step forward. The other Amazons quickly agreed.

"Hold on everyone!" Curler waved her hands to get their attention. "Perhaps we should hear what this old man has to say!"

Drier stepped up next to his wife. "What's going on, Hon?" He asked, giving the mysterious man a curious look.

"Quiet!" Curler spat at him before turning back to the old man. "What did you mean by calling me Chieftain?"

"Does this mean you don't want this mango?" The old man held up the mango he had pulled from his robes. Curler smacked it away. "Very well. It seems I am a bit ahead of the times."

One of the oldest Amazons gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth in surprise. "I know who you are! You're Heng Shaiming!"

The effect this statement had on the other Amazons was phenomenal. The backed away from the old man and put away their weapons. Some kneeled down and some just stared at him in awe. Heng Shaiming was a fabled prophet that lived in the mountains. Legend has it that he was an immortal, a god cursed to live on earth because he had told humans about the future. He had taken favor with the Amazons and came down every hundred years or so to tell the fortune of some lucky Amazon.

"Please, don't flatter me!" The hooded figure waved his hand passively. "Call me Shai."

"Heng Shaiming! Please forgive my rudeness before. I did not know it was you." Curler bowed out of respect, but she couldn't bend forward very far because her stomach was too large. Drier held on to his wife's arm to keep her steady.

Heng Shaiming made no answer but instead reached out a hand and placed it on Curler's stomach. "A mother-to-be I see. Congratulations." He didn't say this with much enthusiasm; rather he seemed to think it was a pity.

Everyone looked at him questioningly as he drew his hand away and leaned on his walking staff. In the next few moments of silence no one dared speak or even breathe too loudly. The air around the prophet had changed, as though it was darker and more potent. They all stepped back from him, though there was no visible change, everyone except Curler and Drier.

Heng Shaiming spoke then, in a heavy voice that could be heard clear at a bell. "A boy will bring many fortunes. He will lift a tragic shame from the shoulders of the Amazons and help you…" He pointed to Curler. "Become Chief before your time."

Curler's eyes lit up and she smiled with excitement. Drier's mouth hung open in shock. It looked like Curler was about to speak but Heng Shaiming cut her off.

"But a girl…" The seer continued in the same voice. "Will destroy and betray the sacred traditions. If she lives… her generation will be the last of the ancient Amazons."

There was something in the way he spoke. Any one of the Amazons standing around could have recited the prophecy word for word after hearing it from him that one time. They turned their attention to Curler in wonder. Drier looked worried but Curler only looked ecstatic. "The roll of Chief has been in Cologne's family for four-hundred years!" She breathed. "Will I really be able to defeat Cologne?"

But Heng Shaiming was gone, as if he had vanished into the air or slipped away when they blinked. The Amazons searched fervently for the legendary seer but there was no trace of him left in the village, not even a footprint in the dirt. The only account of him ever being there were the eye witnesses. Each person there was taken before the Amazon Council and questioned on the nature of Heng Shaiming's prophecy. After hearing the same story and prophecy from seven different Amazons, the Council called Curler and Drier before them.

"Curler, I hope you understand the gravity of our situation." An aged woman with long white hair, held back with a band of fangs, looked down on Curler from her pedestal. The other Council members murmured in agreement. They were all very old women warriors, many small and bug-eyed like Cologne. Each one of them was at least a hundred years old. A circular ornate wooden desk stretched halfway around the room were the Council sat, the head of the Council was raised up on a pedestal slightly higher than the others.

"I do, Master Bath." Curler hung her head in respect. But she couldn't keep a satisfied smile from creeping onto her face. There was nothing she would like better than to dethrone Cologne and start a new family line of Chiefs. It was what she deserved after all for all her years of intensive martial arts training.

"As Cologne is not here to confer with us on the issue of the prophecy, the Council has come to a decision that we are sure Cologne will confer with." Bath continued. "If your child is born a boy, he will be trained by our finest masters and we will keep you in mind when the time inevitably comes that we must choose a new chief. But not before, Curler." The head of the Council gave Curler a stern stare.

"Thank you, Master Bath." Curler continued to stay bowed. Drier was standing next to her, also bowing in respect. He turned his head slightly to look at his wife, he didn't like where this was going.

"However," Bath closed her eyes and sighed. "Should you have a daughter… we will have choice but to banish you, your husband and child."

Curler's eyes shot open. "NO!" She yelled instinctively. Banishment was a fate worse than death!

"If you fail to cooperate, we will have no choice but to execute the child." Bath continued in a grave tone. "Heng Shaiming came here to warn us of the destruction of the Amazon tribe and we must heed his words. I'm sorry, Curler." She stood from her seat. "Council on this matter is adjourned until the birth of the child." The other Council members stood to leave through a doorway in the back of the chamber.

"I… understand." Curler spoke thought gritted teeth as the Council guard escorted her and Drier out though the front entrance. The Council Chamber was the largest and most well put together structure in the Amazon Village.

When the large female guard had left them, Drier turned to Curler with a panicked look. "Curler! What are we going to do? I won't allow my baby to be executed!"

Curler put a hand on her stomach and looked irritated. "Our baby won't be executed! It'll be a boy." She started to walk along, towards home.

Drier followed after her. "How do you know, Curler? What if it is a girl?"

"It won't be." Curler said with a huff. "Heng Shaiming called me Chieftain. He wouldn't have done that if I wasn't going to be Chief. That means that it's a boy. It has to be."

Drier took a deep breath. "I hope you're right… for all our sakes."

_FOUR MONTHS LATER_

"HHHHUUUUARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Curler screeched like a banshee as another contraction overtook her. They were getting closer and closer together since her water had broken an hour ago. She was lying in the bed in their small home, the Amazon nurse was there with bucket of warm water.

"Hon, are you okay?" Drier patted her hand reassuringly. Curler reached up and grabbed cuff of his shirt.

"_Do I look okay?_" She spat angrily. "Stop standing there trying to comfort me! Make yourself useful and rip up some sheets!"

"You know…" Drier began hesitantly. "There is a hospital about half an hour down the road. Ten minutes by ambulance."

"NO!" Curler shouted. "I will not stoop so low as to accept help from those unworthy people! I'm going to have my son in the traditional Amazon wa- WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screeched and sweated as another contraction hit her.

"Alright! Just another eleven hours of labor to go!" The Amazon nurse reassured her.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL AN AMBULANCE! I'M IN LABOR HERE!" Curler yelled at Drier, who had already started dialing.

Several hours, one ambulance ride and many pain-killers later, Curler was… not much happier. "Don't tell me how far I'm dilated! I'll tell _you_ how far I'm dilated!" She threw her pillow at the doctor, who covered his head.

"Mrs. Curler, please try to stay calm!" The doctor insisted.

"Remember your breathing, Hon! Hee-hee-hoo! Hee-hee-hoo!" Drier demonstrated how she should be breathing. Curler tightened her grip on his wrist and glared at him. "Or don't."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she beat her head back on the mattress.

"It's time! The head is coming through! Push Curler, push and remember to breathe." The doctor instructed as the nurse ran to grab a baby blanket and a pair of scissors.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING? HEE-HOO! HEE-HOO!" Curler wheezed out a few breaths. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She gripped Drier's hand as thought she were holding on for dear life. Her eyes were tearing from the pain but she didn't stop pushing.

With one last heave Curler collapsed on the bed, sweaty and breathing hard. Drier held her upright to look at the doctor. They watched him eagerly as he cut umbilical cord and the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor handed the bloody baby to the nurse, who wrapped it in a pink blanket.

Curler's smile went crooked, her eye twitched and she bent her husband's hand back at a weird angel. Drier winced but just started at his baby girl with a mixture joy, shock and worry.

"No… it's a boy." Curler grimaced. "It has to be a boy."

"Well, I have only been delivering babies for two years." The doctor scratched his head and smiled. "But in my professional opinion, I would have to say this is a girl."

"_WHAT_?" Curler shouted in near hysteria. "NO!" She put her hands to her face.

"Is something the matter?" The doctor asked.

"Dear God! What are we going to do, Drier?" Curler turned to her husband.

Drier's expression was hard to read through his dark round sunglasses, but he stayed thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "We'll accept banishment… for the good of the tribe."

"NO! I'd rather die!" Curler shrieked.

"Would you rather our daughter die?" Drier demanded.

Right then, the door to the hospital room opened and another nurse looked in. "We have a visitor for this room. I told her that only immediate family members were allowed, but she insists. Do you two know an elderly lady named Cologne?"

Drier and Curler's jaws dropped, their eyes widened and their pupils shrank. "COLONGE'S HERE?" Curler yelled.

"Oh, you know her? I'll send her right in." The nurse backed out of the room before they could stop her. "NOO!" They shouted at the same time.

"We're done for!" Drier shouted.

"No we're not!" Curler spat angrily. "You!" She pointed to the nurse holding the baby. "Clean off that baby, wrap it in a blue blanket and give it to my husband! Then get out of here! You!" She pointed to the doctor. "Just get out of here!"

The doctor took a step forward and raised his hands in peace. "It's not wise to put yourself under so much stress right after giving bir-"

"GET OUT!" She threw a vase of flower on the bedside table after the doctor as he ran from the room. Then she turned to the flabbergasted looking nurse. "Did I stutter? Move it!"

The nurse jumped over to the sink and washed off the still wailing baby as quickly as possible. "Good luck, kid." She muttered as she rewrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed her to Drier. Then she ran after the doctor.

Drier took a sharp breath as his baby girl was placed to forcefully into his hands. Despite their circumstances he could help but marvel at how tiny the little girl was. Her tiny hands would fit around his thumb maybe and she was basically bald. But she had green eyes. His eyes.

He smiled and bounced the little girl slightly in his arms. She continued to cry, but it didn't bother him. She was perfect.

"We can't let Cologne know we had a girl." Curler spoke angrily. "It would ruin everything! We- we'll just tell them we had a boy!"

"What?" Drier asked in surprise. "Curler, how can we possibly-"

"Knock, knock." The door opened and Cologne came in, escorted by a nurse. "Hello Curler, Drier."

"Master Cologne." Curler hung her head as slightly as she could, but so it would still be recognized as a bow. "It's an honor."

It was then that Cologne got a good look at Drier and saw that the now silent baby was wrapped in a blue blanket. "I came all the way from Japan just to see how Heng Shaiming's prophecy would play out." Cologne said with a smile. "And it seems our greatest expectations have been met after all. Congratulations, both of you!"

Drier looked at the child guiltily and wrapped her more tightly in the blanket.

"Yes, it's a huge relief!" Curler sighed. "You wouldn't believe! But it seems fortune has smiled upon us this day!"

"It certainly makes things easier on everyone, especially you." Cologne agreed. "The Amazon Council will convene when you are ready to return to the village. Don't feel rushed, now. Give yourself time to recover."

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Curler hung her head again.

"Good. Well I don't mean to intrude on your moment, and I have other business to attend to at the village. Congratulations again." Cologne turned to leave.

Curler looked up with a maliciously pleased look on her face. "So it looks like I'll be chief after you."

Cologne stopped in her tracts, but didn't turn around. "If the prophecy is correct, yes."

"Well I suppose someone will have to take up reins." Curler continued. "Seeing as your family line has ended."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Cologne answered. "Yes." She continued on her way and was out the door before she turned around again. "By the way, what's the boy's name? I meant to ask."

Curler looked surprised. "Well we haven't really had time to-"

"Razor." Drier interrupted, still looking at the baby. "It's Razor."

_TEN YEARS LATER_

So the years passed and Razor grew. And with some creative problem solving and close observation of their daughter, Curler and Drier were able to keep the fact that she was a girl secret from the other Amazons. Razor was dressed in boy's clothing and they never let anyone else help her dress, not even to tie her shoes.

Curler's prospects of becoming chief seemed to be coming true as well. The Amazons had taken Heng Shaiming's prophecy to heart. They encouraged her to be involved with the Council's decisions, both trite and important, which Curler was more than happy to do. They Council even seemed to be accepting of her influence in the tribe, since Cologne was often away.

As the Council had promised, Razor was trained by their best martial arts masters. They all seemed to think 'he' had a great level of natural skill, which made her parents very proud. Razor was just as diligent about keeping her gender a secret as her parents were. She fought with the other boys and girls full out and never showed any interest in fashion, jewelry or anything else that might give her away. Drier always watched her martial arts sessions to make sure Razor's secret never got out. After so many years of keeping this secret, the whole family would all be incriminated for the deception. Drier often wondered if this was what Heng Shaiming had been warning them of.

By the time Razor's tenth birthday came around, Curler had to face the fact that it was only a matter of time before it became painfully obvious that Razor was a girl. But she had had plenty of time to come up with a solution, Jusenkyo Springs.

"What is this place?" The young Razor asked her Mother. They were walking hand in hand between the shimmering pools of water. Drier walked behind them, carrying a backpack filled with supplies. They had told everyone they were going on a training journey. Essentially, they were.

"Jusenkyo Springs." Curler answered. "It's a valley filled with cursed springs. Careful not to fall into one of them, or you'll drown and resurface in the form of that pool's spirit. Many people have been cursed in these springs. Now they turn into that other form when splashed with cold water. Hot water will change them back to normal. But we're looking for a specific spring just for you." She explained to the young girl, who had slowed down and was looking around the area curiously. Curler tugged on her arm and she sped up again.

"A cursed spring for me?" Razor asked.

"Yes, Razor. Nannichuan, the spring of drowned man. Once you fall in the spring you'll finally be a boy just like you've always wanted to be. Isn't that right?" Curler smiled down at her daughter as they continued walking.

"More than anything, Mother!" Razor shouted enthusiastically.

"Not all the time." Drier interrupted. Curler turned around to glare at him. "She'll still turn back into a girl with warm water."

"Well it's better than nothing!" Curler snapped. "And it will be much easier to hide that she's a girl if she can actually be a boy!"

At the edge of the valley, a small house had come into view. A thin line of smoke was rising from the chimney and a sign out front read 'Jusenkyo Tours'.

The Jusenkyo Guide was outside sitting on a chair, apparently carving something from a block of wood, and whistling a cheerful tune. He noticed the trio approaching and he put down his work and went out to greet them. "Welcome to Jusenkyo Springs! Could I interest you in a tour?"

"We're looking for Nannichuan." Curler answered prudishly, keeping Razor close. "Take us there as quickly as possible."

The Guide's face fell. "Oh, uh… it's not so easy I'm afraid. The springs are uncharted."

Curler's smile went crooked, her eyes sharpened and her nostrils flared. "_What do you mean_? You are the guide, aren't you?"

"Well… it's a funny story actually." The Guide chuckled. "Eighteen years ago a whole big battle took place here between those Phoenix People and some outstanding martial artists! Flooded the whole area! I'd never seen anything like it, myself. When the waters receded, all the springs were messed up. Some were out of order, creating new things. Nannichuan could be any one of the thousands of springs in the valley." The Guide scratched the back of his head.

Curler swiped her hand out and grabbed the Jusenkyo Guide by the cuff of his shirt, knocking his hat off as she lifted him a foot off the ground. "You had better not be kidding."

The Jusenkyo Guide was scared now. "No, no! I'm telling the truth! I don't know where the spring is!"

"DAMN IT!" Curler cursed.

"We need the spring!" Razor piped in.

"How about if he takes us to where the spring was? We can start there. I don't see how the water could have ended up at the other side of the valley." Drier suggested. As skeptical as he was of using the cursed springs, he didn't want Razor's secret revealed by puberty.

"Right!" Curler looked back at the Guide, who she was still holding off the ground. "Take us to where the spring was!"

"I can take you." The Guide answered as Curler set him back on the ground. "But I don't think-"

"Did I ask for your opinion? GO!" Curler pushed him ahead.

"Okay, okay! No need to get forceful!" The Guide answered as he began to make his way between the springs. Drier, Curler and Razor followed closely behind him.

About half an hour of walking later they arrived at a spring that looked identical to every other spring in the valley, but somehow the Jusenkyo Guide could distinguish it from the others. "This is it. This is where Nannichuan was. But I must warn you-" before he could get another word out Curler had grabbed Razor and pushed her down under the water.

"GAH!" Razor kicked and gurgled water as she was pulled under the surface.

"AHH! What have you done to your son?" The Guide shouted in a panic.

Drier kneeled down next to the water and watched it fretfully for signs of his daughter. Curler stared at the water piercingly. A moment after Razor went under the water started bubbling and something small and white swam to the surface, paddling towards the edge of the pool for dear life. Drier quickly picked up his daughter and they all saw that she was a white rabbit.

Curler looked like she could kill. She turned to the Guide. He held up his hands. "I told you the springs got mixed up!" He said frantically.

"Curler! Stop being so hasty!" Drier turned to her with Razor in his arms. The little rabbit was apparently still in shock. "Look what you've done! Razor's a bunny! Don't you listen? There's no way of knowing which spring is the spring of drowned man!"

Curler pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She turned away from the Guide and walked up to her husband. She snatched Razor from his hands and pushed him backwards towards a spring. "There's one way of knowing!"

"AAHHH!" Drier tried to regain his balance, but lost it and fell into the water. Razor came to her senses and kicked in Curler's grasp, but not enough to jump after him.

"Now you pushed your husband into a cursed spring!" The astonished Guide shouted. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He cried to the heavens.

Curler ignored him and watched the water carefully. Moments later something large and feathered surfaced. Drier crawled out at the side of the pool and stood as tall as his wife, he was an Emu. The large bird was still wearing his sunglasses. Drier honked at Curler irritably.

"Well it wasn't that pool." Curler conceded. She turned to the Jusenkyo Guide. "Do you have any hot water?"

"Uh… back at the house." He answered momentarily.

"Well we don't need to go all the way back there yet." Curler grabbed her Emu husband and threw him into a second spring. "Might as well cross off a few other springs!"

"MISS! Oh, dear!" The Guide gasped.

When Drier surface this time he still had an Emu body, neck and head. But he also had four hoofed cow legs, a tail and two large bull horns. "MOOOO!" He protested angrily, which was weird because he still had a beak.

"I'd like to see you come up with a better idea!" Curler shouted at him. "How else are we supposed to find the spring of drowned man? Besides, when we find it you'll be cured! Don't give me that look! It's not for me, do it for Razor!" She pointed to the little rabbit in her hands.

Drier's face fell (if that was possible for an Emu-cow) and after a few moments nodded in agreement.

"Good." Curler jerked forward and pushed him into a third spring, catching him off guard.

"Well… uh, you seem to be doing fine without me." He Guide said nervously as he backed away from the crazy family and made a break for his house. Little did he know they would become his most frequent visitors.

So the search for Nannichuan began. The hours of searching turned into days, months, and finally years of checking every one of the thousands and thousands of springs in Jusenkyo valley. Curler procured a map from the Jusenkyo Guide so they could began checking off which springs they had test already. It wasn't long before Drier was cursed beyond all recognition. But after a while they kept a pot of hot water and a camping kit with them for the long searches, which lasted for months between going back to visit the Amazon village. Curler didn't not want to lose the foothold she had there in their absence. Curler and Drier told everyone they were taking Razor on some secluded training journeys. Razor continued to be trained by her parents and also by the other Amazon masters when they were back in the Amazon village. Their lifestyle had dramatically changed, but their desperation for the Nannichuan water became more and more essential as time passed and Razor grew.

* * *

I just washed my dogs so… I'm kinda smelly. 


	7. News Travels Fast

I'm glad we're finally getting into some of the deeper levels of the NAGF series. I just hope I was able to present them well, since I'm usually writing really silly stuff.

**NEWS TRAVELS FAST**

_SIX YEARS LATER_

Razor took a deep soothing breath and kept her eyes shut tight. _Trust your instincts_. She thought. She was standing on top of a bamboo pole that was protruding out of the spring of drowned heaven knows what. Her dad had checked it earlier and all they knew was that he wasn't cured, so it wasn't the spring of drowned man.

Razor jumped from her perch to another pole and then another, keeping a perfect balance atop them. Drier and Curler were sitting around a fire they had set up not long ago. Drier was in his human form since they had decided to call it a night and make dinner. A tent was pitched nearby as well. It was mostly for Curler and Drier. Razor would just as soon sleep on the ground under the stars and keep watch.

"Razor! Come on! Dinner's ready!" Her dad called as he spooned a bowl full of mushroom soup.

"Just a moment!" Razor answered as she jumped towards another pole, hands first. She grabbed the tip on the pole and held herself upside down for a few seconds before flipping over and swinging around the pole to the ground. "What's this?" She asked when she saw the soup.

"It's mushroom soup." Curler said somewhat grumpily. "I found them growing around the edges of one of those bamboo poles. Be grateful we have this, we're running low on supplies."

"Thank you, Mother." Razor said as she bowed in respect. Then she took a drink straight from the bowl in a very sloppy manner. This was a boyish thing to do so neither of her parents commented.

It was nearing sundown and the sky was turning a shade of orange on the horizon. This orange color reflected off the springs, creating a dazzling effect that the family had become used to. It was about then that Razor noticed someone coming towards them between the pools of water. She jumped up, ready to fight whoever it was. "There's someone coming."

Curler and Drier turned to look. It was a few minutes before they could really make out who it was coming towards them. It was a young Amazon girl of about seven with curly pink hair. Razor recognized her as the girl named Faucet who delivered messages to Curler from the Council.

This was a rare occurrence because Curler didn't want anyone to know they spent all of their time at Jusenkyo Springs. Sometimes when she expected the Council would be sending for her, she dragged them through the woods and into mountains to divert attention. This little girl was trained in tracking. She could find any animal when hunting, as young as she was, and finding three humans was no problem.

"Master Curler." Faucet addressed Curler with a bow and held out a letter. Curler took it and opened it quickly. Razor and Drier watched her curiously as she read.

After a moment Curler sighed in exasperation. "Cologne's back. She and the Council are meeting to discuss an engagement. Apparently that girl, Mascara, allowed herself to be defeated by two different men. How disgraceful."

"Isn't she Eyeliner's daughter?" Drier asked as he took to the letter to take a look at it once Curler handed it to him. "Are you going to go?"

"Of course!" Curler huffed. "I won't let Cologne jump in and take all the credit for solving these problems!" She dumped some water on the fire and went over to start taking the tent down. "We'll leave as soon as possible."

The next morning the Council was called to order in the Council Chamber. Curler and Cologne stood before the Council and the council head, Master Bath. Razor, Drier and Mascara's large green bearded father Eyeliner stood to the side of the Chamber with the council guards to watch the proceedings. The Council members were not sitting up on podiums now, but were sitting around large table carved from stone. Jewels and carvings of Amazons warriors covered the surface of the table.

"Soap's ritual has failed Mascara, so it now up to the Council to decide who Mascara should be married to." Cologne explained to the old Council members.

Bath nodded. "Yes, we will have to come up with some other test for the men in question. You say they are both talented martial artists. Are they honorable?"

"They're… respectable." Cologne pushed back mental pictures of Jatsuma flirting with her great-great granddaughter, Luffa, and Iikiba yelling at his sister about a hobo.

"Hmph." Curler closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Any Amazon who allows herself to be defeated twice by outsiders is surely dishonored. Perhaps we should just tell her to stay in Japan."

Cologne turned to Curler sharply. "Do not be so hasty in your judgments, Curler!"

"I agree with Curler, Mascara is dishonored." One of the Council members spoke. Another nodded in agreement.

"We can not dismiss an Amazon who has followed our laws so diligently!" A different Council member said angrily. "She has done nothing to disserve such treatment!"

"There should be a test for her fiancées. It will test them and also hold Mascara's fate depending on how well they do." Someone else chimed in.

"Why should Mascara be tested by how well they do? We should test her instead." The first Council member suggested.

"I believe her test was in her defeat at the hands of two different outsiders." Curler said. "And if she is so weak, who's to say either of these men will marry her at all?"

"You assume too much." Cologne disputed Curler again. "Mascara is capable but still young. She will be a fine Amazon warrior."

Curler smiled snidely. "Your time in Japan has made you soft, Cologne. Compassion for your great granddaughter clouds your judgment. You want us to start going slack with our laws."

Cologne's aura shot up angrily. "That has nothing to do with this."

"You mean the fact that Shampoo has caused our tribe it's greatest shame in a thousand years doesn't bother you?" Curler persisted.

"That's enough!" Bath stood from her seat. "Curler, where are you going with this? Do you mean to insult Master Cologne?" She asked sternly.

"Not at all." Curler answered, still holding her confidant air. "I was merely leading up to a discussion of Shampoo's banishment. You see, I have been giving it a lot of thought lately and I think we should show forgiveness."

This took the whole Council and Cologne by surprise. They stared at Curler until she continued. "I believe we can not more forward with helping Mascara while this larger shame hangs over our heads. We must rectify it immediately."

"It's too late." Cologne told her with a somewhat bitter tone. "You know Ranma is married, everyone knows."

"I know. But what if we arranged another marriage in its place?" Curler continued.

"A replacement marriage?" Bath blinked. "It's never been done. But it makes sense." There was a general murmur of agreement from the rest of the Council. One Council member spoke up eagerly. "What about Ranma's daughter Makoto? Surely she would make an outstanding Amazon. She bested some of our own warriors when she was here not long ago."

"That's perfect!" Curler nodded. "We can send a young Amazon man to marry Makoto and lift our shame in Shampoo. I have the perfect candidate. Razor!" She called to her 'son' standing on the side of the hall.

Razor's head shot up in surprise and she looked at her father for some sign of him knowing about this. He was just as clueless as her. So Razor made her way over to Curler and stood before the Council. Suddenly she was very nervous, but she didn't show it. Anyone looking at her would have said he was bored.

"You would send your own son?" Bath asked with new admiration. "You are truly dedicated to your cause."

"I am only going by Heng Shaiming's prophecy. 'He will lift a tragic shame from the shoulders of the Amazons.' This must be the shame Heng Shaiming was referring to. Razor can marry Makoto and lift our shame at last."

The Council members agreed, one by one until it was almost unanimous. "What do you think Cologne?" Curler asked with her sneering smile.

Cologne was silent for a moment. "And Shampoo and her family would be allowed to return to the tribe?"

"Of course."

"… Then I agree." Cologne conceded. She suddenly felt that Curler had taken away the last bit of power she held in the tribe. Cologne was no longer in charge except by title.

Bath stood up then and walked around the stone table to face Razor. She looked her in the eye and could not make out any sign of hesitance. "Razor, do you pledge to do the Council's will and lift our shame?"

Razor bowed low. "You have my word of honor."

_PRESENT DAY_

Razor stood up and stepped back from the edge of the roof, looking uneasy. "A vow to the Amazon Council is binding. So here I am, carrying out their will. And I will not disappoint them." She clinched her fist in determination.

Jatsuma was still sitting on the edge of the roof. He was looking at Razor with an expression she couldn't quite read, was it pity? Razor narrowed her eyes and scowled. "What? Don't give me that look. I told you the whole stupid story, didn't I? I know all of our sneaking around and keeping secrets from the Council was shameful! But you were the one who wanted to know, so don't judge us!" She spat angrily.

"I'm not judging you!" Jatsuma stood up as well. "It- It's just so strange! Your whole life has been dictated by this Shymung guy's prophecy!"

"His name is Heng Shaiming!" Razor growled. "And he is a fabled prophet in Amazon history!"

"I know, but…" Jatsuma looked down at his feet. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "I don't know what to say."

Razor grunted and folded her arms. "I don't suppose you would. I've told you all along that this doesn't concern you, Jatsuma. I must fulfill the pledge I made to the Council." She looked at him threateningly "No one's going to stand in my way, and certainly not you."

With that, she turned and walked to the doorway down into the school. She slammed open the door and made her way down the stairs, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Jatsuma blinked and sighed in exasperation. He had the strangest feeling that he should go after her, but didn't.

_MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE SHCOOL_

Coach Oshiro poked his head around the corner to look down the hallway. It was empty except for one person. Luffa was looking frustrated as she stomped down the hall in search of Jatsuma. She was beginning to wonder if Mascara hadn't already found him and taken him away from the school.

Oshiro know that Mascara was coming up the stairwell that Luffa was about to walk by. The two crazy girls were about to meet once again. He just had to wait for the right moment to confront them and recruit them for the pre-game entertainment. Cheerleaders fighting in a martial arts battle would blow that West Side Shark mascot's routine out of the water! That haughty fish didn't know what was coming!

Mascara was also stomping up the steps, but she was more worried than frustrated. It had been over two hours since she had seen Jatsuma. Where could he have gotten to? Surely Luffa had done something horrible to him! She stepped off the last step and into the hallway. Luffa wasn't far away and they both stopped when their eyes met.

"You! What have you done with Jatsuma?" They both shouted at each other. Then they blinked in confusion. "I thought he was with you!" They both answered.

Luffa shook her head. "Look! Just stop trying to take Jatsuma away!"

"It is by Amazon law that I am engaged to him! I'll fight you if I have to!" Mascara stood in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Little Miss Perfect!" Luffa looked like she was about to take a swing at Mascara, but right then Coach Oshiro stepped around the corned and sprinted down the hallway towards them.

"No fighting in the halls girls! This is a school, not a boxing ring!" He stopped in front of them with a stern look. He wasn't acting quite as fierce as he normally did, but the effect of his presence was the same. Luffa and Mascara jumped back in surprise and quickly backed down from the fight.

"I'm so sorry Coach Oshiro! She was provoking me!" Luffas plead.

"ME? You're the one who won't face me in a fair fight because you're scared!" Mascara snapped at her rival.

Luffa scowled. "Maybe in your dreams I'm scared of you! I'd fight you anytime, anywhere!"

"GIRLS!" Oshiro barked, causing the girls to stop bickering. "I can not condone violence in this school!" They looked at their feet in embarrassment. "If you want to fight then take it to the field!"

They looked at him in confusion. "Wha-"

"Think about it! A martial arts battle between the two of you, tonight before the game! There will be hundreds of people there!" He put a hand on Luffa's shoulder and paned his hand out in front of them. "There will be no doubt who the winner is with that many witnesses! This issue you have over Saotome will be settled once and for all!" He grinned.

"I don't know…" Mascara said.

"Not used to being in front so many people?" Luffa asked snidely. "I cheer at these games every week. But I'll understand if you're too chicken."

Mascara's eyes flared angrily. "I'll make you eat those words! I'll see you tonight at…at…"

"Six-thirty." Coach Oshiro chimed in.

"SIX-THIRTY!" Mascara finished.

"SEE YOU THEN!" Luffa yelled back. The two glared at each other momentarily before turning and marching in the opposite directions down the hallway. Coach Oshiro smiled at his own success. "Easy as pie."

_SOMETIME LATER IN THE STREETS OF NERIMA_

After school was released Jatsuma got out of there as quickly as he could, partly to avoid Luffa and Mascara's attacks and partly to steer clear of Razor. He felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. After all of their fighting and arguing, Razor had opened up and told him about her very strange past. Now he knew why Razor was pretending to be a boy, but it didn't make him feel any better.

None of this was really her fault, it was all her mother, the Council and Heng Shaiming steering her life. But at the same time he knew he couldn't talk her out of trying to marry Makoto, and he certainly couldn't condone it. _She's so stuck on her honor she can't even see beyond her own nose! _He thought in frustration. _I wonder if she's ever done anything just because that was what SHE wanted, instead of what the Council wanted. Maybe not._

Jatsuma sighed. "I don't know what to do. What can I possible do for her? Nothing. There's nothing I can do to make this right! Argh!" He hit his head against the street wall. He was close to home but he wasn't in any hurry to get there. "Should I apologize? What for? I haven't done anything but help her. Would she even care?" Jatsuma mumbled to himself as he stood there with his head against the wall.

He didn't want to think about it anymore right now. All he wanted to do was get up to his bed and take a nap. Maybe all of this would seem better if he got a little sleep. So Jatsuma shuffled the rest of the way down the street to the Tendo Dojo and made his way through the front entrance. He kicked off his shoes after he got inside. "Mom! I'm home!" He called. For some reason he really wanted a hug from his mommy.

But it wasn't Akane who came out to meet him first. It was Daichi, looking rather frantic as he ran down the hall from the dinning room. "Jatsuma! Where the heck have you been?"

"Uh, just walking." Jatsuma raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?"

"You're on the news!" Daichi shouted.

"What?" Jatsuma and Daichi ran back down the hallway to the dinning room where Ranma, Akane, Soun, Genma, Makoto and Iikiba were sitting watching the television with gaping mouths.

A picture of Jatsuma with a big grin and him holding up the peace sign was in the corner of the screen. The news caster chuckled. "That sounds like one lucky boy!" He commented to his female co-host. "That he does!" She answered cheerily before they cut to commercial.

"Lucky? WHAT'D I DO?" Jatsuma yelled at the screen.

"It's okay, we're taping it." Soun reached forward and pressed the stop button, then the rewind and after a moment the play button.

"_You're taping it_?" Jatsuma asked warily.

The news desk flickered back on with the newscaster fake-talking to his co-host while the music played. The music died down and he turned to the camera. "In other news, local boy Jatsuma Saotome is at the center of the never before heard of pre-game martial arts entertainment taking place tonight at Bunraku High School. The martial arts match is allegedly a way to draw crowds to the soccer game against the Bunraku Beaver's long time rivals, the West Side Sharks. But rather than two professional martial artists fighting it out, the organizer of the event, Coach Edward Oshiro, has recruited two cheerleaders who apparently have a grudge with one another concerning young Saotome. My co-host, Fay, had an interview with Mr. Oshiro just this afternoon. Fay?"

"Thanks Chuck." Fay turned to the camera now. "Mr. Oshiro was more than happy to give us an interview concerning the upcoming game." The scene changed to Fay sitting in a gray room in gray chairs. Next to her was Coach Oshiro.

"Thank you for being with us today, Mr. Oshiro." She shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure! I'm more than happy to get the news out about tonight's event!" He said happily.

Fay fake laughed. "Well I'm sure you are. Can you tell me more about this martial arts event?"

"Well you see Fay; I was in a quandary trying to draw a larger crowd to our home games. When I saw the talent these two young ladies possessed I decided, why not?"

Fay looked through her papers. "But our records show that Bunraku High has never had problem getting people to come to games."

"It's been a slow season." Oshiro said shortly.

"I see. And what about the rumors that you're just trying to top the West Side Shark's famous mascot, Sherry Shark and her break dancing routine?"

Oshiro shook his head. "Pure nonsense! It would be insulting to the girls who have worked so hard on their martial arts to make such an accusation."

Fay flipped through her papers again. "But isn't it true that one of the girls doesn't even attend Bunraku High?"

"Baloney! I've been teaching both for years!" Oshiro shifted his eyes from the screen.

"I see. And isn't it so that the prize for this competition is a boy they have been fighting over?"

"Ah yes!" Oshiro sat up in his seat. "Young Saotome volunteered for the position. How could I crush his school spirit?"

"I WHAT?" Jatsuma yelled at the screen.

"Interesting." Fay pursed her lips. "And does it occur to you that two teenage girls fighting over a boy in front of an audience while wearing cheerleading outfits hardly seems school appropriate?"

"Fay, this is a school funded event. Trust me. It will very tasteful." Oshiro assured her.

"I see. Interesting. Thank you for coming out today Mr. Oshiro." She shook his hand.

"My pleasure!" He shook her hand as well.

The scene changed back to the news desk, Chuck looking at the screen. "The game begins tonight at seven, tickets being sold at the door." The picture of Jatsuma holding a peace sigh appeared in the corner of the screen. "Wow! That sounds like one lucky boy!" He turned to Fay.

"That he does!" She answered cheerily, but his time he noticed a twitch in her smile before they cut to commercial.

Jatsuma turned to look at his family, who were giving him accusing glares. "I didn't volunteer for this!" He shouted.

"Oshiro had the soccer team handing these out after school." Daichi pushed a flier into Jatsuma's hands. It was a picture someone must have taken of Luffa and Mascara fighting that afternoon. Luffa was pulling Mascara's hair while Mascara pulling at Luffa's clothes. There was a big headline at the top that read 'Come see these girls duke it out over Jatsuma Saotome tonight at seven! Remember, one will need a shoulder to cry on when the night is over!'

"Do you have any idea how angry Lotion was when she saw this?" Daichi snapped at his brother. "She yelled at Luffa for an hour!"

"And Iikiba keeps whining about you stealing Mascara!" Makoto shouted, as though that too were Jatsuma's doing.

"Jatsuma, you can't keep leading girls on like this!" Akane commented. "You have to learn to tell them straight out that you're not interested! Your father had to learn that!" She glared at Ranma.

"Why is it whenever they do something bad, it MY gene's fault?" Ranma asked.

"Well what have you got to say for yourself?" Daichi asked angrily.

Jatsuma looked at the flier for a moment then looked up again. "This is so hot." He answered readily.

"That's what I said!" Iikiba shouted, as though his point had been proven. Makoto glared and pinched his arm. "OW!"

* * *

I do like to delude myself into thinking my writing as gotten better from when I first started. But a little reassurance couldn't hurt! 


	8. On To The Game!

Will Jatsuma ever learn? Probably not.

**ON TO THE GAME!**

Razor tightened the red sash around her waist as she finished the last knot; it was good to be back in her normal clothes. Then she sat down on the branch of the tree she had made her home. Her school uniform was handing from a higher branch and her bag was fastened around the branch next to her. Razor reached into it a dug around for a few coins so she could go buy something to eat. There wasn't much to hunt in this park besides squirrels.

Razor sighed loudly as she pulled the coins out. _I shouldn't have told Jatsuma anything. _She thought angrily. _I guess I thought he might get off my back if I just told him what he wanted to know. But now he's avoiding me._ She jumped out of the tree with the coins in her pocket. _Of course he wouldn't want to be associated with someone with such a shameful past. Who would? But he's so dishonorable himself. He didn't seem like the kind to care. Argh! _She started stomping down the pathway. "Good! I'm glad he's finally leaving me alone! Everything worked out just the way I wanted it to!" She snapped to no one in particular.

Right at that moment the wind blew a piece of paper into the side of her face. Razor pulled it away angrily and was about to throw it away, except that she recognized the people on it. She flattened it out and saw a picture of Mascara and Luffa fighting on the front. The title read, 'Come see these girls duke it out over Jatsuma Saotome tonight at seven! Remember, one will need a shoulder to cry on when the night is over!'

She tightened her grip on the paper and gritted her teeth. "What the hell?"

_AT BUNRAKU HIGH'S SOCCER FIELD_

The stands were packed to bursting unsurprisingly with a predominately male audience. People were elbow to elbow, trying to get a look at the field, even though it was still half an hour until Luffa and Mascara were scheduled to fight. Some people didn't even know there was supposed to be a soccer game afterwards.

"Coach, shouldn't we be warming up?" One of the soccer players asked Coach Oshiro on the sidelines of the field.

Coach Oshiro was grinning maliciously at the team sitting on the opposite side of the field. Their big guy in the shark costume looked sulky. "Don't you see them writhe? We've already won! HA!"

"Well… their team's pretty tough." The boy spoke up again.

"It's all about morale, my boy! Morale! And theirs is pretty low right now!" Oshiro laughed.

"Mr. Oshiro!" Mascara came over wearing a cheerleading outfit identical to Luffa's. She looked slightly self-conscious. "Why do I have to wear this? I'm not a cheerleader."

"It's all about morale, dear girl!" Oshiro patted her on the back.

Mascara looked confused. "I don't get it."

"Just get out there and fight for your man! GO!" He pushed her out to the field. "But wait until seven when everyone's here!" He called after her.

Mascara grumbled angrily as she made her way to her goal, between the stands on either side of the field. Luffa was standing in front of the goal on the opposite side the field.

"Give me an L! U! F! Another F! A! What does that spell?" Luffa cheered towards the stands.

"LUFFA!" They answered enthusiastically.

April, May and June stood next to the goal waving their pompoms. "L! U! F! F! A!" They cheered.

"Who's gonna win this match?" Luffa cheered as she jumped into the air while spinning her batons.

"LUFFA!" The crowd shouted again.

"RIGHT!" She landed with her legs spread across the ground and her arms in the air, a move that would have injured a lesser being. The audience cheered enthusiastically, popcorn flying.

"Guess you didn't fall from grace after all." Yukio grinned as he spoke to Jatsuma from their seats on the front row.

"You got that right!" Jatsuma took a slurp of his soda as he let his right leg hang over the arm rest of the leather recliner he was sitting in. Someone had hauled it out here to the stands on the front row. It was so crazy here that Jatsuma couldn't remember who. He was also wearing a plastic golden crown like the one employee's wore at McBurger Queen. But as far as Jatsuma was concerned, he was a king in his throne.

"Man, Jatsuma! You sure are lucky!" The boy on the other side of him said excitedly. "I wish hot girls would fight over me!"

"Well, it's a heavy burden but someone has to bear it." He took another sip of his soda. "Who am I kidding? THIS ROCKS!" The other boys around him laughed loudly. "Just don't drool on my chair." Jatsuma kicked up the foot rest and leaned back the recliner with a smirk on his face.

"Let's hear it for Jatsuma! The pimping prince of Bunraku High!" Yukio held up his soda. "HEAR! HEAR!" The other boys laughed in agreement.

Higher in the stands Jatsuma's mother was glared down in his direction. Akane turned to Ranma angrily. "'Let him have his moment' you said! Do you see how he's acting?"

"I didn't know he'd be wearing a crown!" Ranma protested. Then he looked down at Jatsuma and sighed in exasperation. "That boy's grounded the secant we get home."

"Oh, go easy on him." Genma said with his mouth full of half a hotdog. "This kind of attention doesn't last for the Saotome line. I was quite the lady killer myself when I was young."

"Really?" Soun sat next to Genma with a stick of cotton candy and a bag of popcorn in his hands. "I must have missed that part." He took a bite of his popcorn as Genma glared at him.

"The POINT is…" Genma continued. "We never grounded you two for the trouble you got into with romance."

"Well that's because all the fighting and confusion was its own punishment! He's not supposed to be enjoying himself!" Ranma explained to his father heatedly.

Genma shrugged. "It's not his fault you couldn't appreciate a good thing."

"I'll so you a _good thing_!" Ranma shouted threateningly.

"Don't fight here!" Akane yelled. "You'll cause a riot! I've never seen the place this packed."

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Makoto made her way though the mass of people towards the bench in front of her family that they were saving. She had Iikiba by the arm and was pulling him along, and Iikiba had his father, Ryoga, by the arm. Their human chain made it to the bench in once piece. "Argh! You can barely breathe in there!" Makoto gasped as she took her seat. Iikiba and Ryoga took seats next to her, looking very frazzled.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE?" Iikiba yelled in frustration. "They are very rude!"

"I think I got the middle finger about five times on our way up here!" Ryoga gaped.

"Oh no!" Makoto looked around. "Did we lose Daichi?"

"I only let go of him for a moment!" Ryoga shouted defensively. "There was this horrible little boy making faces at people! Then he kicked me and gave me the middle finger! I made a grab for him but he got away! WHAT ARE PEOPLE TEACHER THEIR KIDS NOW A DAYS? I ASK YOU?"

"I'm pretty sure I learned how to give the bird from you, Dad." Iikiba commented. "Yeah, me too." Makoto agreed.

"Well thanks for sacrificing my kid to a human stampede so you could beat up a little kid, Ryoga!" Ranma said sarcastically from the bench behind them.

"Alright, alright! I'll go find him!" Ryoga got up to squeeze through the crowd, but Ranma grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him in his seat.

"Ryoga, do you honestly think you can fine anything… ever?" Ranma asked, keeping a grip on Ryoga's shirt. Ryoga gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to say something really nasty, but Akane spoke then.

"Just stay where you are, Ryoga." Akane said as she stood up from her seat. "I'll go find him. Just stay put." She smiled kindly. "Ranma, be nice!" She yelled at her husband as she pushed through the mob of people. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Look at him down there!" Iikiba said to Makoto as he looked down the stands at Jatsuma in disgust. The boys were having another toast. "That jerk thinks he's so great just because a lot a girls like him. I'd kick his butt and show them all he's not that great if I had the chance!" He clutched his fist. "Stupid jerk."

Makoto just smiled shrewdly and linked her arm in his. "Sorry Mascara lost her crush on you. That's how it goes, huh?" She sounded like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"She has not lost her crush on me! This is just… just Amazon business!" Iikiba yelled irritably.

Makoto scowled and glared at him. "Stop being jealous of Jatsuma! Mascara wasn't that great!"

"WHAT? I'm not jealous of him! And Mascara was way better than you! Pfft!" He stuck his tongue out at Makoto.

"You can be such a jerk!" Makoto shouted as she grabbed Iikiba in a half nelson headlock from behind, and then proceeded to crick his neck and back out of place.

"AHH! Makoto! Let go!" Iikiba kicked his feet frantically.

"Take it back!" Makoto shouted.

"Never!"

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" A man on the row in front of them turned around when he had been knocked in the back of the head, only to get Iikiba's foot in the face.

"Children! Please calm down!" Soun shouted from behind them. People turned around and started shouting for them to sit still, the place was crowded enough without them moving around so much. So Soun took his soda and spilled it overtop of their heads.

"That aught to do it." Genma commented, looking down at the little capuchin monkey and fuzzy black chihuahua at had been his granddaughter and her boyfriend. "Ranma! Get off your butt and do some parenting!" Genma shouted at his son.

"_You're_ giving me parenting tips?" Ranma asked. "They always fight. We pretty much tune it out."

"Yeah, but in a public setting you'd think you'd be a bit more conscious." Genma persisted.

"You'd think so." Soun added.

Ryoga was just staring down at the field, letting his eyes go out of focus. He sighed dreamily and rested his head on a hand. Ranma narrowed his eyes and hit him in the back of the head to break his trance. Ryoga rounded on Ranma with his teeth bared. "What'd you do that for?"

"Don't play dumb!" Ranma answered heatedly. "I know you and how your mind works!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryoga crossed his arms and tried to look resolute. But suddenly there was a picture of Akane in front of his face. "YAA!" He jumped back with a red face, completely losing his cool.

"Uh-huh." Ranma pushed the picture back into his wallet. "I'm watching you." He pointed his finger at Ryoga threateningly.

"For- For your information I was thinking about… WORK!" Ryoga shouted more forcefully than he needed to. "We're taking down a mini-mall tomorrow! Yep! Big mini-mall! My boss Ted gave me the night off because I'm his number one crew man!"

"Crew man?" Ranma asked.

"Demolition worker! You know my job! But I don't suppose you've had any personal experience with such things." Ryoga said with a sly grin.

Ranma's jaw dropped and his eye twitched furiously. "I was willing to let you daydreaming about Akane slide! But when you start throwing insults too, IT'S ON!" Ranma tried to jump at Ryoga, but Genma jumped in-between them holding back Ranma with his arms and Ryoga back with his feet. "Boys! Please calm down!" Genma shouted.

"Don't brag Ryoga! You're just a stupid demolitions worker! You break rocks!" Ranma yelled angrily, trying to get around his father.

"Hey! Those jobs are hard to come by!" Ryoga shouted back.

_SOME YEARS EARLIER_

Ted drummed his fingers on the desk he was sitting at, and then he loosened his collar as he looked over the resume in front of him. He hated these interviews.

"And I have experience with Marvin's crew in Okinawa. Their number is on my resume." Bill continued with a great level of confidence. "I think that's just about it. What do you think?"

Ted snapped his head up. He hadn't been listening to a single word. "Uh… very good. You start tomorrow."

"Great!" Bill stood up and so did Ted as Bill shook his hand. "I really think I'll be an asset to-" KABOOOOM! Right then the wall cracked up, sending rocks and debris flying past them. Bill ducked down but Ted just covered his head.

When the dust cleared Ryoga stood in the ruins of the wall. "I NEED A JOB!" He yelled.

"You're hired!" Ted shouted happily.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Bill hissed at his new boss.

_BACK TO NOW_

Ryoga shook his head. "Anyway, what about you? Don't you entertain little boys for a living?"

"WHY YOU!" Ranma made another vie for Ryoga's throat. People were getting knocked around and they were glaring at Ranma and Ryoga angrily.

Soun picked up Genma's soda. "Tendo! What are doing with my drink?" Genma asked worriedly as he held back Ranma.

"I'm just gonna douse these two." Soun answered as he took the lid off the drink.

Ryoga saw it as if it were in slow motion. Akane was coming back towards them through the crowd, she could see them. Soun threw the soda cup in his direction. His brain filled with panic as he saw the liquid begin to slosh out of the cup. At the very finite time he had, he kicked his leg up and sent the cup flying away, onto Ranma's head.

Ranma sputtered soda out of her red hair. "Hey!" She shouted angrily.

"Ranma! Quit playing around and help me find Daichi! I haven't seen him anywhere!" Akane grabbed Ranma's arm and tried to pull her up.

"Don't worry so much, Akane." Ranma stayed seated. "I'm sure Daichi's fine."

Akane glared at him with fire in her eyes. "Okay! I'm coming!" Ranma allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd of people, bumping into everyone as they went. "This isn't over, Ryoga!" She yelled back at him as they went.

Ryoga gripped his chest. _That was way too close! If Akane found out I was P-Chan all those years ago… there's no telling what would happen!_

"Barkbarkbarkbarkbark!" Iikiba yipped angrily as monkey Makoto forced him to sit still.

_A SHORT TIME LATER, ELSEWHERE IN THE STANDS_

"Stupid bathroom line went on forever." Daichi grumbled as he pushed his way down the stands, trying to spot his family. When he'd gotten separated from Mr. Hibiki and the others Daichi had somehow wound up at the bathrooms and decided it was a good time to take advantage of them. You know it's bad when the boy's room has a long line, he didn't even want to think of how long the girl's must be.

"Excuse me please." Daichi pushed his way between two people and tried to go on, but someone had grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see who, but whoever it was suddenly tugged very hard on his arm pulled him back through the crowd very quickly.

"AAAHHHH!" Daichi lost his balance and dragged along the ground by his heels, bumping into every person in his way. Suddenly he was out in the open and saw that it was one of Yuri's fan boys holding his wrist. The whole lot of them were holding hands in a human chain and looking extremely worn out. They collapsed in a pile next to Yuri, who was sitting on the bench next to Ryoga.

"There! See? I told you he was fine." Ranma told Akane haughtily, indicating Daichi as they approached the bench again and took their seats. "You get all worked up over nothing."

"You have no parental instinct!" Akane snapped angrily.

"Only ten minutes now before things get started." Soun announced as he checked his watch.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Daichi muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, there you are." Yuri said as though Daichi had been trying to get her attention. "Your brother sure is making a mess of things. Isn't it your duty as an older brother to set a good example for your younger sibling?"

"Yuri, would you just be quiet? Do you expect _your_ older brother to set an example for you?" Daichi grumbled as he got to his feet.

"We already know he's a lost cause."

"SHUT UP!" Iikiba snapped angrily. Luckily Ryoga was sitting between the two so there wasn't much else he could get away with. Not that Ryoga would have really noticed because he was having a glaring contest with Ranma at the moment.

"Stop acting childish!" Akane shouted at them.

"You want I should douse them?" Soun asked as held a soda threateningly.

"That's MY soda!" Genma shouted, making a grab for it. "Use your own!"

"Iikiba!" Makoto bonked him on the head. "Stop looking at Mascara! Don't think I don't notice!"

"I'm glad you do!" Iikiba shouted, rubbing a hand on his head. "Besides, I was just looking at the field!"

Daichi sighed and scratched the side of his head. _If Makoto and Iikiba ever get married, this is probably what their wedding would be like. Geez. Can't they at least try to be mature?_

"THE NERVE!" Suddenly Lotion was standing next to Daichi looking furious. Daichi jumped in surprise and fell onto the bench he was standing next to, pushing Yuri into Ryoga slightly. "Lotion!" He shouted.

"Daichi, I'm sorry, but Jatsuma has gone too far!" Lotion clinched her fists angrily. "I knew he was egotistical, but I never thought he would ever go this far! This is the most chauvinist, sexist, testosterone induced smut I've ever seen! And you know what the worst part is?"

"Oh, Ranma! There you are!" Shampoo came over carrying a plate of curry. "We have a food stand set up at concessions. But yours is on the house, okay?"

"No thanks." Akane grumbled stiffly.

"MOM! Stop encouraging this! I can't believe you have absolutely no respect for women!" Lotion shouted angrily.

"What's wrong with fighting for your man?" Shampoo asked sternly. "You should be supporting your sister! Luffa is going to win and we show Curler what's what!" She proclaimed resolutely.

"That's not the point! ARGH! That's it!" Lotion took off down the stadium's stairs in a huff.

"Where you going, Lotion?" Shampoo called.

"To give Jatsuma a piece of my mind!" She yelled back as he knocked aside two boys on her way down.

"Lotion! Wait!" Daichi tried to go after her, but found he couldn't get out of his seat. Slowly he turned to Yuri. "Am I sitting on fly paper?"

"Yup." Yuri crossed her legs and tapped her foot.

_NEARBY_

"Wha- What is all this?" Razor asked as he looked over the sea of people meandering the stadium surrounding the soccer field. She was on top of the commentary box where two spunky volunteer students where setting up to announce the start of the fight and the game afterwards.

"Ready?" One boy asked his friend as he tapped the mike to get a sound check.

"You know it!" The other boy pressed a large blue button and a ringing filled the stadium momentarily. The sound quickly died away, along with the sound of the audience.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," The boy's voice rang over the intercom. "WELCOME TO TONIGHTS PITCHED FIGHT BETWEEN OUR TWO LOVELY CHEERLEADERS!" The stands filled with the cheers and whistles of the audience. "I KNOW EVERYONE'S EAGER FOR THINGS TO GET STARTED SO WE'LL JUST GIVE BRIEF INTRODUCTIONS!" The crowd continued to cheer as Mascara and Luffa took their places in front of the goals at each end of the field. They weren't paying attention to the rowdy audience, but glaring angrily at each other. Things would be settled once and for all.

"ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE FIELD YOU WILL SEE THE LOVELY AMAZON MASCARA! ENGAGED TO JATSUMA THOUGH AMAZON LAW!" The boy announced. "ON THE RIGHT YOU WILL SEE LUFFA! OUR OWN BEAUTIFUL HOME TOWN GIRL AND JATSUMA'S EX-GIRLFRIEND! ALSO ENGAGED TO JATSUMA THROUGH AMAZON LAW! WHO WILL REIGN VICTORIOUS? WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!"

Coach Oshiro stared smugly at the West Side Shark's coach. "Look at that worm! He can't stand that I've outdone him and his stupid break dancing shark! HA!"

"AND THE ONE BEHIND IT ALL!" Coach Oshiro puffed up proudly. "JATSUMA SAOTOME!" The boy yelled over the audience's cheers. Oshiro fell over in dismay. "What? No! I put this together!"

"Great job, Jatsuma!" Yukio hit him on the back.

Jatsuma shrugged, trying to look modest. "Well, you know…"

"You little brat!" Oshiro yelled furiously up at Jatsuma on the front row the bleachers.

"SO LET'S GET THIS THING GOING!" The commentary continued. The baffled old referee held up an arm momentarily and swung it down to signal the start of the fight. Mascara and Luffa ran towards each other from across the field.

* * *

One chapter of this story arc remains! Hoo-sha! 


	9. Rumors Travel Faster

What ho? The final chapter? Be brave young souls! And join us for the next installment, Attack of the Kunos.

**RUMORS TRAVEL FASTER**

Mascara and Luffa ran at each other, each with a look of absolute determination on her face. Before they collided Luffa jumped into the air and came down towards her opponent. Mascara jumped to the side and Luffa's fist plowed into the grass. Mascara countered with a kick that caught Luffa in the shoulder. She was knocked back, but quickly recovered and jumped up for more. The crowd was going wild.

Meanwhile, Razor was pushing her way nimbly through the mob of people in the stands. She was having a hard time believing Jatsuma had set all of this up. He had just spent the whole day running and hiding from those two, so why would he suddenly decide to encourage them? No, he was probably being held captive somewhere until the winner of this battle was decided.

"WHOO! Hey girls! We don't mind if you use some wrestling moves! No need to hold back!" Jatsuma shouted from only one row ahead of Razor. Because the crowd was so thick she hadn't seen him until she was right there. She also noticed his recliner, crown, and newly acquired friends.

"So who are you rooting for, Jatsuma?" Yukio broke from his cat-calling momentarily. Jatsuma looked confused. "I hadn't thought about it at all. I was just enjoying the situation I'm in."

"I hear you, buddy." Yukio grinned down at the girls as Luffa grabbed Mascara's arm and threw her across the field.

Jatsuma smirked and folded his arms behind his head. "I mean, can't say that I blame them."

Yukio laughed. Razor cricked her fingers so stiffly that they made loud cracking noises. She gritted her teeth with anger and tuned and stomped back the way she had come, knocking people aside as she went. _ARGH! THAT ASS! I can't believe I thought he might be in trouble! _She thought furiously.

Jatsuma nearly choked on his soda when he felt the angry aura radiating behind him. He turned in time to catch a glimpse of Razor disappearing into the crowd, identifying her by the red sash around her waist. "Razor?"

"Huh? What'd you say?" Yukio asked.

"Uh, I'll be right back!" Jatsuma quickly scrambled his way past the boys taking up their row and pushed his way after Razor.

"Hey! Where are you going? You're going to miss everything!" Yukio yelled after him, but after a moment he settled back into his seat. "Oh well, his loss."

That was when Yukio noticed Lotion was standing in front of the group of boys looking resolute. And since he was on the front row that meant she was right in front of him. "Where is he?" She spat.

"Hey girl! Move! I can't see through you!" Yukio snapped.

Lotion's eye twitched. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Encouraging this smut! Start acting like adults!"

"Would you just get a move on, grandma?" He said snidely. The other boys laughed loudly in agreement.

Lotion just glared at them and picked up a megaphone. "GROW UP! YOU DUMB PERVERTS!" She screamed into it, amplifying her voice ten fold.

Yukio covered his ears until the ringing subsided. "Oh please! Do you really think you can intimidate us?" He looked back confidently and saw the other boys cowering in fear. "Grow a spine! She's just some nerd girl!"

Lotion looked pleased.

_ELSEWHERE_

"Razor! Wait up!" Jatsuma was gaining on her by the time they were nearly to the top of the stands. Razor glared over her shoulder and grunted. She broke out of the crowd at the top most standing area behind the bleachers. Jatsuma jumped up next to her. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" He said as though he were meeting an old friend. Razor glared daggers at him and he quickly backed away.

"You- You-!" She was so angry that she could barely form a sentence. "You set all of this up, you ass!"

"What? I did not! I know the commentator said that but-" Jatsuma tried to defend himself.

"Shut up!" Razor snapped. "Every time I start to think maybe you're not as bad as I first thought you were, you go and remind me what a bonehead you really are!"

"But I didn't set up this fight!" Jatsuma insisted angrily.

"Well I didn't see you objecting to it either! You're egotistical! You're dishonorable! I don't want your help with anything EVER! You got that? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Razor turned sharply on her heel and marched away in a huff.

It was a moment before Jatsuma started after her again with glare on his face. "Well! _Excuse me_! I thought we were friends now!"

"HA! That's a laugh!" Razor growled.

"I'm serious! I mean, you told me about your past because you wanted me to trust you, right?"

"I don't give a damn what you think! As far as I'm concerned you can just forget everything about me!"

"Come on, Bon bon." Jatsuma ruffled the hair on top of Razor's head. "Most _guys_ don't get upset by this sort of thing. Don't be so dramatic."

Razor's eye twitched and she clinched her fists. "But unlike you," She turned and punched him up into the sky. "I AM A MAN OF HONOR!"

Jatsuma flew up and came down nearby, landing on his feet after spinning twice in the air. _She sure is moody like a girl. _He thought angrily. "Listen, Razor! Hey!" He shouted after her when he saw that she had taken off running. "Get back here! I'm trying to talk to you!"

_DOWN IN THE STANDS_

Mascara and Luffa's fight had been going on for about five minutes now. The crowd was just as rowdy and loud as ever, cheering as Luffa's punch caught Mascara in the gut. The sun was setting quickly and the lights in the stadium flashed on as the orange horizon shifted to gray.

Daichi folded his arms and looked down at the raging fight disapprovingly. "I don't see what the big deal is about two girls fighting."

"You're just saying that because Lotion doesn't like the fight." Iikiba said as he stared down at the field, unblinking. Makoto smacked him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"I am 'this' close to taking you home!" She growled angrily.

"You're not the boss of me!" He spat.

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Seriously. A girl has another girl in a headlock. What's the fascination?"

"Most teenage boys are more perverted than you." Yuri yawned. "I'm just here to see how Jatsuma handles the winner. That aught to be most interesting."

Daichi sighed in irritation and scratched the side of his head. "Yuri, you're considered the prettiest girl in school, right? Have you ever thought of using your powers for good instead of evil? You could probably put a stop to this if you wanted to. People would listen to you."

"Hmh. I hadn't considered it." She sat up straight, almost half interested. "What do I get out of it?"

"Part of being good is that you don't get anything out of it." Daichi explained.

"Well, what good is that?" Yuri said as she slouched back again. One of her fan boys held up a pillow for her to lean back on. Akane had to move her legs to the side to make room for him in the row, though she didn't seem too happy about it.

"Geez, you're selfish." Daichi muttered under his breath. Suddenly a horrible cold shiver shot down his spine, along with all the people in a five-foot radius.

"Hmph. You've gotten awfully bold." Yuri huffed. Another cold shiver shot down Daichi's spine and he scooted as far down the bench as he could, knocking into Makoto. Yuri stood up elegantly and made her way up the steps. Her fan boys followed after her, giving Daichi cold glares as they went by.

"Oooh. She's mad." Iikiba said. "Her revenge will be swift. Look before you sit and never eat anything without checking it first!" He advised.

Daichi whimpered.

_IN THE COMMENTARY BOX_

"Ooh! That was a close one for Luffa! That headlock nearly brought her to her knees!" One of the commentators shouted into his microphone.

"Let's hope she can hold up the fight for a while yet!" The other commentator laughed into his own microphone. Then he reached down pressed the large blue button that switched off the microphones. "Whoo! I need a bathroom break!" He quickly stood up and ran out the door.

"I told you to go before we started!" His friend followed after him, leaving the commentary box empty.

A moment later Razor slipped into the room, hoping to lose Jatsuma. She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. With a sigh, she slid down to sit on the floor. "I think I lost him."

"Hey!" Jatsuma's voice shouted from the other side of the door. "I saw you go in there, Razor! Would you stop being stupid and just hear me out?" He pounded on the door and turned the knob. It opened a crack but Razor pressed against the door to keep him from getting in.

"Leave me alone!" She growled angrily.

"Would you just open this door so I can talk to you?" He snapped.

The door swung open violently and Razor stood there staring him down like a hawk. It had happened so suddenly Jatsuma suddenly felt very meek. "WELL?" She asked. "You wanted to talk to me so much, what do you have to say then?"

"Uh…….." Jatsuma's mind went blank. _How AM I going to defend myself? _He raised a hand as through he were about to speak, but stopped. Razor's glare intensified. "F- First of all, you're overreacting! You can't expect people to be perfect!"

"THAT"S your excuse?" Razor shouted. "It may not mean much to _you_, but honor means a lot to the Amazon! Why do you think Luffa and Mascara are out there fighting over you? Because you're attractive? PFFH!"

Jatsuma's eye twitched furiously. "So you're mad because I'm dishonorable?" He asked defensively.

"YES!" She screamed. "That and… and I thought maybe you were a good person. But I was wrong!" She turned and stomped away, heading towards the door on the other side of the commentary box.

Jatsuma quickly stepped after her and grabbed her wrist. "Oh no you don't'! You're not getting to me with these stupid guilt trips of yours!"

Razor scowled and grabbed his forearm in both hands. "I didn't know you could even feel guilt!" She threw him into the control panel, knocking aside the chairs the commentators were sitting in and denting one of the microphones.

Jatsuma pulled himself up, rubbing his head. His hand fell on top of a large blue button as he stood. It blinked and lit up.

_DOWN IN THE STANDS_

Luffa evaded Mascara's punch as the click of the speakers starting back up sounded over the stadium. Daichi was looking around wearily, expecting Yuri's untimely revenge any second. Iikiba was yelling at Makoto for not letting him have curly fries.

"LOOK RAZOR! NOW THAT I KNOW YOUR SECRET I JUST WANT TO HELP OKAY?"

A hush fell over the stadium. "Akane, please tell me that is not Jatsuma's voice." Ranma said in exasperation, tuning to look back at the commentary box along with nearly everyone in the stands.

Mascara and Luffa stopped fighting, also recognizing Jatsuma's voice. "Jatsuma? What's he doing?" Mascara asked.

"Maybe he's making some kind of announcement." Luffa suggested, trying to make him out in the glass window in the front of the commentary box. It looked like there were two people in there so the other must have been Razor.

"I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! I. DON'T. WANT. YOUR. HELP. I AM A GUY! DO I HAVE TO BEAT THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL NOW?" Razor's voice shouted over the speakers.

_BACK IN THE COMMENTARY BOX_

Jatsuma gritted his teeth in frustration. _Yeah, you're a boy all right._ He thought sarcastically. "Listen Razor! You opened up to me! You told me about your past and everything! So... I don't know. I feel like I should help you get in touch with your feminine side!" He stood his ground.

Razor snorted irritably. "I don't have a feminine side! I'm supposed to be manly and date girls, specifically Makoto! That's the way it's always been!"

"Well what's so wrong with dating guys?" Jatsuma spat. No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he wished he hadn't said them.

Razor's angry face fell and her eyes widened in surprise. Jatsuma frantically searched his brain for something to say. "I- I- I'm not talking about a specific guy or anything! Just in general! Not me!"

Her eyes stayed wide and her mouth dropped open as though she were in shock. It was then that Jatsuma noticed that Razor wasn't looking at him, but past him. He turned around and quickly developed the same expression.

The front window to the commentary box was filled with the faces of family, friends and people from school. Unfortunately, Yukio was the first one to voice what he was thinking. "Oh my God!" He shouted with his mouth hanging open. "Jatsuma's gay!"

The stadium quickly broke into loud talking. In a matter of thirty seconds the whole stadium had heard what had happened and what Yukio had said.

"Jatsuma! You're gay?" Ranma pressed his face against the glass. Jatsuma just stood with his mouth hanging wide open. Ranma's eyes started to water as tears steamed down his face. "My son's gay!"

"I AM NOT!" Jatsuma screeched, suddenly regaining his senses.

Razor's horrified face turned bright red and become contorted with fury. She was trapped in a corner. If she didn't do something they would all figure out her secret.

Jatsuma turned just in time to have the front of his shirt caught in Razor's deadlock grasp. "Eh?" Jatsuma stammered.

"YOU! YOU PERVERT!" She punched her other hand up into Jatsuma's jaw and sent him flying threw the roof.

"There he goes." Someone commented as Jatsuma flew straight up into the sky.

"Razor really hit him hard, huh? I guess I'd be upset if another guy was hitting on me too." Another student said.

"No way." Makoto looked in at Razor, who was still standing there breathing heavily. "Jatsuma can't be… There's just no way."

"To think, all this time he was hitting on cute girls just to cover up his own insecurities." Iikiba said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Daichi crossed his arms. "Oh, come on! Jatsuma is not gay! This has to be some kind of misunderstanding!"

"Oh yeah? Like what? What else could it possibly be?" Iikiba asked. Makoto looked troubled.

A group of teenage girls nearby had been reduced to tears and wails of despair. As it had turned out their prince would never be interested in them. Mascara and Luffa hadn't moved from their place on the field an inch. They were both frozen in place by shocked confusion.

Ryoga scratched his head and blinked. "God, I never would have guessed. Jatsuma always seemed so frivolous. A lot like Ranma. But I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Ranma snapped with sudden ferocity. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"Nothing. Just that you've hit on your fair share of men over the years."

Akane made her way next to them. "That true." She huffed.

"BE THAT AS IT MAY!" Ranma shouted. "I wouldn't mind so much if Jatsuma wasn't my last hope to inherit the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"

"I just don't believe it." Soun said as Genma panda held up a sign that read the same. "I don't believe… that this is the end of the Saotome School! How has it come to this?" He cried onto Genma's shoulder, the panda patting him on the back.

Just then Jatsuma fell from the sky and landed on top of his two grandfathers. "STOP BEING STUPID!" He shouted in a fury.

All eyes latched onto him with curiosity. A strange hush fell over the stadium. "Look! You guys are all taking this the wrong way!" He shouted to everyone.

"I agree." A voice came over the speakers. Everyone turned to see Yuri standing high in the stands with a wireless microphone his her hands. "What is wrong with all of you? Have you not learned that discrimination is wrong? After all, didn't we come to see girl on girl 'action' tonight? I say we should be supporting Jatsuma instead of tearing him down! If he was born this way, who are we to judge?" She concluded. Her fan boys clapped and whipped away tears of admiration.

Jatsuma's mouth hit the floor. "NO! Don't listen to Yuri! Ask Razor! ShhHe'll tell you I wasn't hitting on him!" But when Jatsuma looked at the commentary box he saw that Razor was gone.

"Don't be upset, Jatsuma. You don't need to hide who you are." Yuri said into her microphone.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Jatsuma pointed up at her. He felt someone hugging his arm and turned to see one of the girls from his classroom clinging to him.

"This explains why you didn't call me back!" She cried. "But I forgive you!" With tears streaming down her face she ran into the crowd. Jatsuma stood there dumbfounded.

That was when he noticed Mascara and Luffa pushing their way though the crowd towards him. _They'll believe me!_ Jatsuma though with a smile. He took a step towards them before he saw that they looked furious.

"What was THAT about?" Luffa asked with a hushed anger, her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Wha-?" Jatsuma raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you!" Mascara pouted. "You were just stringing us along, huh? You never had any intention of marrying either of us did you?"

"Do you find this funny?" Luffa pushed Jatsuma in the chest. "Because I'm not laughing!" She took another threatening step forward.

Jatsuma's eye twitched. "Wha- Why are you mad at ME?"

"Don't play dumb!" Luffa snapped. "You raise our hopes and then try pretending to be gay just to get out of it! You're such a child!" She turned to stomp away, Mascara followed after her. "MEN!" They cursed as they left.

Jatsuma tried to understand what had happened.

"I guess I should start calling you Princess now!" Yukio snickered, surprising Jatsuma. "I suppose I should have guessed. You never did settle on a steady girlfriend."

Jatsuma gritted his teeth and rounded on Yukio. "This is serious!"

"So am I. Everyone heard you. It's not like you can hide that." He turned and walked away. "Good luck with your new boyfriend! Razor looked thrilled!" Yukio snorted with laughter.

Jatsuma watched him go with his fists clinched in frustration. "I'M NOT GAY!"

Meanwhile, Yuri had walked down the stands with her fan boys close behind. She cleared a path between the people by sending a shiver down the spine of anyone in her way. When she was down in front of Iikiba, Daichi and Makoto she took the microphone she had been using and dropped it at Daichi's feet. "Happy?" She stalked off.

Daichi looked at the microphone at his feet, flabbergasted.

"Was that her idea of being good?" Makoto asked.

_SOME TIME LATER_

Person after person kept confronting Jatsuma in the stadium before the Saotomes could get away. Some had sympathy, others made fun of him. Of course, there was also support. One guy even hit on him. He was glad that he was able to convince his family that he wasn't gay without having to explain too much about Razor.

_I'll have to deal with Razor later._ He sighed as looked up at the sky. Their walk home was taking a little longer because Akane and Makoto had insisted on getting Ryoga and Iikiba home so they wouldn't get lost. Yuri had her fan boys and she seemed to want to leave her dramatic departure from Daichi at just that for the night.

"Hey, Jatsuma?" Daichi asked as he walked along the road next to his brother. The rest of the family had pulled ahead because Ranma and Akane were fighting about something or other.

"Hm?" Jatsuma took his tired eyes off the sky to look at Daichi.

"I was wondering. What exactly were you and Razor talking about up the commentary box anyway? I can see how Yukio thought you were hitting on Razor. I can't think of any other explanation myself."

A lump caught in Jatsuma's throat. "What? You think I'm gay after all?"

"No, I just get the feeling that you're not telling us everything." He persisted. Jatsuma remained uneasily silent and looked at his feet. If he made up a story then Daichi would know. He was Jatsuma's brother and best fiend after all. He tried frantically to think of some way to change the subject.

"I just want to say. If you are gay, I'm here for you, man." Daichi said as seriously as he could manage. But he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Ha ha." Jatsuma glowered. "You're hilarious." He said sarcastically.

Daichi smiled and walked on ahead. Jatsuma watched him with a concerned expression growing on his face. "You are joking, right? You don't really think I'm gay."

Daichi didn't answer and Jatsuma ran after him and the rest of his family. Ranma, Akane, Soun, Makoto and panda Genma had stopped in front of the Tendo dojo and looked back to wait and see what was taking them so long. "You are kidding! Right?" He whined.

Across the street up in a tree in the neighbor's yard, Razor was waiting. She kept herself concealed in the leaves as she watched them. She noticed that Ranma and Akane seemed a little distraught, but okay. She even noticed Akane took Ranma's hand on the way inside. Genma suggested ordering out dinner, which she only knew because she could read his sign. Soun and Makoto nodded fervently. Daichi tripped on the threshold.

_At first you would think they were really crazy_. She thought. _But they're actually okay in their own way._

"Forget the takeout! Quit messing with me!" Jatsuma shouted at them. "What kind of family are you anyway?" He complained as the door was closed behind him.

Razor sighed quietly. "Idiot."


End file.
